Has Inu Yasha Met his Match?
by Wolfrider-Chieftess
Summary: Lauren and Kagome are best friends.Lauren knows everything about Kagome's little secret of the well.What happens when she goes to the feudal era and Sesshoumaru captures her? What happens when she finds out who killed her father?And what IS her destany?
1. Meeting New People

Author's note: Lauren and Kagome are best friends. They've known each other since kinder garden. Lauren, Kagome and her family are the only ones that know about the well. But Lauren has never gone through the well. Kagome takes her through the well and Lauren meets Inu Yasha and the others. But what's going to happen when Lauren meets Lord Sesshoumaru?  
Chapter 1: Meeting New People  
"Hey, Kagome! Come on!" Lauren yelled as she got out of her dad's car.  
  
"I'm coming! Hold on a sec!" Kagome yelled as she came out the door to her house.  
  
"Bye dad!" Lauren yelled as she ran to the well house, meeting Kagome.  
  
"Hey, what's up? What are we ganna do today?" Lauren asked.  
  
"I'm ganna take you to see Inu Yasha today. We could use some extra help this week." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Seriously?! I'm ganna get to meet everyone? But wait---what if I can't get through the well. Remember I don't have any jewel shards?" Lauren asked excitedly, but then remembered about the jewel of four souls.  
  
"We'll take a chance. I think you can go through if you are with me. So, come on let's go." Kagome said grabbing Lauren's arm and pulling her into the well house.  
  
"WOW! I remember the first time you told me about that Mistress Centipede thing that grabbed you and took you to the past. The well house has changed since I came in here last." Lauren said looking around.  
  
"Could it be that the well is now opened?" Kagome said with a joking smile.  
  
Lauren smiled and said, "That might be it."  
  
"Do you have everything? Like a change of clothes and all that?" Kagome asked making sure her friend was prepared.  
  
"Yes, yes. I have everything. I always do, remember?" Lauren said.  
  
"Ok, then lets go." Kagome said taking Lauren's hand, they jumped in the well.  
  
Moments later the girls started to climb up the vines in the old well. As soon as Lauren got out she looked around and then helped Kagome out. A flying, fur ball flew toward Kagome. Kagome caught the ball of fur, but she almost fell backward into the well. But something caught her before she went over the side.  
  
"Kagome! You're back! What took so long?" The ball of fur yelled happily.  
  
"Hey, Shippo! Hi Inu Yasha!" Kagome said while Inu Yasha pulled her away from the well. No one noticed Lauren yet, but she followed the group with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha! Let go, I want you to meet someone." Kagome said looking behind her at Lauren.  
  
"No! No Time! We have to finish our journey!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Inu Yasha, please. I'll say it!" Kagome yelled and caught both Lauren and Inu Yasha's attention.  
  
'Wow, I wish I could 'sit' him. That would be so cool.' Lauren thought smiling.  
  
"Feh, you would wouldn't you!" Inu Yasha said angrily.  
  
"Kagome, who's that?" Shippo asked noticing Lauren.  
  
"My friend Lauren." Kagome said, smiling down at Shippo.  
  
"Is that all you wanted, wench! Ok, fine! Hi, Lauren. Can we go now?" Inu Yasha said looking back at Lauren.  
  
Lauren waved slightly and walked up to Kagome. "Can you please 'sit' him? I think I liked him better when you told me about him." Lauren said smiling.  
  
*~*WHAM*~*  
  
Lauren, Shippo, and Kagome looked down at Inu Yasha. His face smashed into the dirt. Kagome and Shippo looked surprised down at Inu Yasha, and then looked over at Lauren.  
  
Lauren smiled and said, "Thank you soo much. If you hadn't of done that my head would have split from all his yelling.  
  
Kagome smiled slightly, and then looked down at Inu Yasha and said, "I didn't do that, Lauren. You did."  
  
Lauren watched Inu Yasha get up. She smiled and said, "Thanks again Kagome." Apparently Lauren didn't hear her, but Kagome stayed quiet.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" Inu Yasha asked shaking all the dirt out of his hair.  
  
Kagome smiled and shrugged. "Sorry, it was an accident." She said and started walking toward Kaede's village.  
  
"Feh!" Inu Yasha said following them.  
  
On the way to the village Lauren looked around at the beautiful surroundings.  
  
"Wow, it's nice here." She said smiling at Kagome. Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and landed on Lauren's shoulder.  
  
"Oh." Lauren said a little surprised.  
  
"Lauren, how long have you and Kagome been friends?" The little kitsune asked snuggling on Lauren's shoulder.  
  
"Since we were about your size, I think." Lauren said.  
  
"He's being friendly---I think he likes you, Lauren." Kagome said smiling at her.  
  
Lauren smiled back and took Shippo in her arms. By the time they got to the village, Shippo was asleep.  
  
"Hey! You, ---Lauren---!" Inu Yasha yelled, and Lauren turned around.  
  
"What, Inu Yasha? I want to------------------*~*BOOOOOM*~*  
  
The ground shook and smoke appeared. Someone grabbed Lauren by the arm.  
  
"AAAHHH!" Both Shippo and Lauren yelled.  
  
Shippo fell to the ground and Lauren went into the air. "What the-----" Inu Yasha yelled watching Lauren fly.  
  
"LAUREN!" Kagome yelled. "Shippo are you ok?" She bent down and lifted the little kitsune.  
  
"Owch! Hey, I was comfy! Who woke me up?" Shippo asked.  
  
The smoke disappeared and showed and tall figure hold Lauren in the air looking her up and down.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?! Let her go!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and Inu Yasha, and smirked.  
  
"So this is the girl that father's was looking for, before he died. Hmm, not to bad father, but you could have chosen someone of this world." Sesshoumaru whispered, looking into Lauren's eyes.  
  
"Hey! Let go!" Lauren yelled, struggling to get free of Sesshoumaru's hand.  
  
"LAUREN!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Lauren's hand. "AHH! HEY! THAT HURT!" Lauren yelled kicking Sesshoumaru.  
  
In surprise, he dropped Lauren on the ground. "OWCH! THAT HURT TOO!" Lauren yelled getting up slowly.  
  
All the commotion brought Kaede out of her hut. "What's going on out here?" She asked seeing Inu Yasha holding the tetsusaiga ready to kill.  
  
Lauren ran toward Kagome. But something held her back. She looked around her stomach and saw Sesshoumaru's tail. "HEY! Let go!" Lauren yelled.  
  
"No! You have something of mine and I plan on taking it!" Sesshoumaru said pulling Lauren toward him.  
  
"I just got here I don't know what you're talking about!" Lauren yelled.  
  
"Lauren!" Shippo and Kagome yelled when Sesshoumaru jumped into the air, taking Lauren with him.  
  
"AAHH! Put me down I hate heights!" Lauren yelled as Sesshoumaru changed his position of carrying her. He now held her in his arms and looked down at her. 


	2. Hidden Secrets

Author's Note: Sesshoumaru knows something and he's not telling anyone. After Lauren went to the feudal era every demon could since her. Sesshoumaru got to her first, and now everyone is after her. What's going to happen? Is Lauren ever going to see Kagome again?  
  
Chapter 2: Hidden Secrets  
"Please take me back to my friends." Lauren pleaded.  
  
Sesshoumaru just shook his head and went faster. Lauren looked down slightly and shivered.  
  
"Ooooooh Lord, are we really that high up?" Lauren whispered to herself.  
  
After a few minutes Sesshoumaru went down into the woods. He landed and put Lauren down.  
  
"There is a spring over there, go get a bath. I'll come and stand watch. I won't watch you!" Sesshoumaru said, seeing Lauren blush a little.  
  
"Umm, ok. If you say so." Lauren said walking to a nearby spring. "And hurry up!" Sesshoumaru said, walking behind her.  
  
Lauren sped up and got to the spring. She looked back at Sesshoumaru to see if he was looking. When she saw he was looking the other way, Lauren slipped off her clothes and got into the water.  
  
"AH! This water's cold!" Lauren said ducking under. She came up after a minute and looked around. Sesshoumaru wasn't there.  
  
"Wow, my first time here and I was captured, and by Lord Sesshoumaru." Lauren whispered to herself.  
  
She went over to her bag that was sitting on the shore next to the spring. She took out her shampoo and soap and started to wash up.  
  
"Wow, Lord Sesshoumaru is as good looking as Kagome said, but he's soo mean!" Lauren said with a grumpy face as she washed her hair.  
  
"I wish he were nicer, then I'd like him even better." Lauren said, not realizing that Sesshoumaru was sitting up in a tree watching and listening to her.  
  
'Father, you chose a good host. She is beautiful. But she's human and she's a friend of that half-breed brother of mine. She was the one that you chose to come and kill my brother---but how can she when she's his friend? Somehow I need to turn her against him.' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched Lauren and listened to their surroundings.  
  
Lauren heard a noise behind her and jerked her head to see who it was. She quickly got dressed and put her stuff in her bag. "Lord Sesshoumaru? Is that you?" Lauren asked slowly.  
  
At the call of his name Sesshoumaru snapped out of his thoughts and almost fell out of the tree he sat in. He jumped down in front of Lauren and looked around.  
  
"Sorry I fell asleep." The Lord lied.  
  
Lauren looked at him and put her hand on her hips. "Yea right. You just didn't hear anything. You're losing your touch, M'Lord." Lauren said with a smirk, she put her hands on her hips.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back at her and smirked. He liked her sarcasm. He reached for his sword and looked around. He listened to the silence.  
  
"AAHH!" Lauren yelled ducking before something even had a chance to jump on her from behind.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and sliced through a frog demon that was after someone or something. 'Damn, everyone is ganna be after her now!' Sesshoumaru thought, seeing another demon.  
  
"Umm, Lord Sesshoumaru you might wanna duck!" Lauren yelled as a fox demon jumped into the air and swung his sword at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You! Come here girl!" Someone whispered behind Lauren.  
  
Lauren turned around to see another demon, sitting on the water. Not able to control her legs, Lauren started walking toward the demon in the water.  
  
"She's now mine Sesshoumaru! The evil with in the girl will fuse together with my soul and I will kill Inu Yasha and that wench of his and take the shikon no tama!" The demon yelled as Lauren walked into the water. Her tennis shoes were now under the water and the demon gestured her forward.  
  
"No! She's mine!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he ran to the water and grabbed Lauren's hand. Lauren tried to pull away from him and get to the demon in the water, but Sesshoumaru would not let go of his "prized possession."  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Lauren with his tail and swiftly picked up her bag and flew off. Lauren awoke from the trance that the water demon had put on her. She was in Lord Sesshoumaru's arms and he was flying away from the spring as fast as possible.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru? What just happened?" Lauren asked surprised as though she was in a trance.  
  
"Nothing---Get some rest." Sesshoumaru lied. Lauren took his advice and cuddled in his arms.  
  
Meanwhile at Kaede's village, Kagome was freaking out.  
  
"I can't believe this! My best friend kidnapped and she just got here. And she had to be kidnapped by YOUR brother! AAAHHH!" Kagome yelled pointing at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Feh, one less person to worry about. She was annoying anyway." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped. "Inu Yasha, 'SIT'" Kagome yelled and stomped away with Shippo right behind her, not bothering to watch Inu Yasha 'Kiss the Dirt.'  
  
"Inu Yasha? What just happed? Who was that blond haired girl that Sesshoumaru kidnapped.  
  
"Kagome's friend. But if you ask me there's something strange about her." Inu Yasha said spitting dirt out of his mouth and shaking it out of his hair.  
  
"AAAHHH! Inu Yasha! I hate you! WE HAVE TO FIND LAUREN!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"We'll do it in the morning." Inu Yasha said angrily.  
  
"Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kagome yelled happily as she ran to Inu Yasha and hugged him.  
  
Inu Yasha was surprised, but after a moment accepted the hug. "Let's get some sleep." He said jumping up into a tree.  
  
Kagome nodded and went into Kaede's hut with Shippo.  
  
While they were sleeping, Sesshoumaru was taking Lauren somewhere where no one could get to her, but him. He got to his castle and opened the door. Rin came running up to him but skidded to a halt when she saw Lauren in his arms.  
  
"Oooo, who's the pretty lady.Sesshy-sama? Is she ganna stay with us? Will Rin finally have someone to play with other than mean old Jaken?" Rin asked, and she went on and on with questions.  
  
"Not tonight Rin, she needs her rest. JAKEN!" Sesshoumaru said smiling down at Rin.  
  
"Yes, My Lord?" Jaken said running to the front door.  
  
"Take Rin to bed, it's past her bed time." Sessoumaru said walking to his room.  
  
"Aw, but Sesshy-sama." Rin said upset. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru with a tear in her eye.  
  
"Go on. Go to bed, for tonight. If you want to play with the pretty lady, then you need your sleep." Sesshoumaru said looking down at her.  
  
Rin smiled and ran off in the direction of her room, with Jaken following behind her struggling to keep up, with the little girl.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the little girl went to her room. The he slowly walked to his room. He looked at Lauren while he walked to his room. Her long blond hair was almost dry hung around her face. Her tennis shoes were still wet too. Sesshoumaru got to his room and leaned against the door to open it. He walked over to his bed and sat Lauren down. When he sat her down, she stirred a little and rolled over on her side. He covered her with his warm blanket and went to sit in a chair by the window. He read by the glow of the moonlight.  
  
After about an hour he got bored of his book and sat it down on the table next to his chair. He sat there watching Lauren sleep and thought about how he was going to turn her against his half-breed of a brother.  
  
'How am I going to turn her against him? Even more so, how am I going to keep her away from the other demons? Now that she's here everyone can since her and will come for her.' He thought as he watched Lauren roll onto her stomach.  
  
'How can I be so kind to her? She isn't even a demon, yet as soon as I saw her I felt different. She somehow even got me to fight to protect her, and I'd NEVER protect a human---well unless you count Rin. But that's different.' He thought as he remembered the fight from earlier.  
  
'You had to chose her, Father. Why? She's not afraid of me and she even kind of helped me during the fight. ---She thinks I'm------Good looking? What is---why do I feel so weird around her?' He thought through the night while Lauren slept. 


	3. First Kiss?

Author's Note: WOW Sesshouamru is being nice to a human! What the heck is wrong with him? Does Lauren actually like him and does he have some kind of feelings for her too? How can he? He only thinks of her as a weapon to kill his brother---or is it more than that? OOOOO let's find out, shall we?  
Chapter 3: First Kiss?  
  
After a while Sesshoumaru fell asleep in his chair, shortly after he fell asleep Lauren woke up. Her eyes opened slowly and she turned over onto her back, noticing she was warm and in a comfortable bed.  
  
'Where am I?' She thought slowly getting up. She looked around the room and seeing Sesshoumaru in his chair by the window she smiled.  
  
'He let me sleep in his bed?' Lauren thought slowly getting out from the covers and off the bed. She walked over to him and looked at him. 'He's so cute when he sleeps.' She thought as she put the blanket over him, and slowly walked away.  
  
Something grabbed her arm and she swung around. "And where might you be going?" Sesshoumaru asked holding her arm tightly.  
  
"Owch! Hey, let go." Lauren said surprised when she saw who grabbed her. Sesshoumaru let go immediately.  
  
Lauren looked at him and smiled. "I thought you were sleeping. I wasn't ganna go anywhere. I just---" Lauren paused.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood and noticed the blanket fall. He looked at Lauren, surprised. He picked the blanket up and threw it onto his bed.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He asked with a slight smile.  
  
Lauren's eyes widened. "YES! ----I mean-yes." She said blushing slightly.  
  
"Come then, let's eat. You can meet Rin. She wanted to play with you last night, but you were sleeping and it was past her bed time anyway." Sesshoumaru said walking to the door.  
  
He opened it and gestured Lauren out. She walked out the bedroom door and was almost attacked.  
  
"Pretty lady's awake now! We can play!" Rin yelled.  
  
"Breakfast first, Rin. She's hungry." Sesshoumaru said walking down the hall. Lauren and Rin followed. Rin couldn't stop talking to her new friend on the way to breakfast.  
  
While Lauren and the others were having a good breakfast, Kagome was up and ready to go search for her friend. She was throwing rocks up in the tree that Inu Yasha slept in.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Come on! You promised!" She yelled.  
  
"Feh. I'm still sleeping, wake me in the morning." Inu Yasha yelled down to Kagome.  
  
"IT IS MORNING! INU YASHA!" Kagome yelled getting angry. "I want to go find Lauren! Sesshoumaru could be trying to kill her or something!" Kagome kept yelling, but Inu Yasha plugged his ears.  
  
"INU YASHA! 'SIT'" Kagome yelled and watched Inu Yasha fall to the ground.  
  
"HEY! WENCH! What was that for?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"You asked for it! Now come on! We're leaving to go find Lauren, NOW!" Kagome yelled as she went into Kaede's hut and came out with her pack on her back, and Shippo in her arms.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Inu Yasha said giving up.  
  
The three of them set out to find Lauren. Meanwhile, Lauren was enjoying a nice hot bath with Rin.  
  
"Does Miss Lauren like Sesshy-sama?" Rin asked while she played with her dirty hair.  
  
Lauren blushed. "Well, umm, it depends on what you mean by liking him, Rin." Lauren said sinking into the water a little.  
  
"Will Miss Lauren marry Sesshy-sama, and be Rin's mommy?" Rin asked, making Lauren blush even more.  
  
"That's enough Rin!" A voice said behind them.  
  
Lauren sunk even further into the water. "SESSHY-SAMA!" Rin yelled as she jumped out of the water and quickly got her small robe on.  
  
"Go on, Rin. Go get dressed. I need to talk to 'Miss Lauren'" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Aw, ok." Rin said running over to Lauren and gave her a small hug. Then she ran off, out of the room to get dressed.  
  
"Sorry about her." Sesshoumaru said smirking.  
  
"It's ok. She's just a little----" Lauren paused, noticing Sesshoumaru was looking at her, interested.  
  
"Umm, do you mind?" Lauren said smirking, and covering her front.  
  
"Sorry." Sesshoumaru said flustered and looked away. 'What the hell? I'm blushing over a human! Father, why did you have to chose her?' Sesshoumaru thought noticing he was blushing.  
  
"I will take you back to you friends, if you want. They are probably worried about you by now." Sesshoumaru said trying to find something else to keep his mind on other than her.  
  
"Really? You will?" Lauren asked surprised. 'He's being nice---? Whoa!' Lauren thought smiling.  
  
"Yea." Was all Sesshoumaru could say.  
  
Lauren got out of the bath. Sesshoumaru noticed her getting out and tried not to watch her dress. Lauren finally was finished dressing and ran to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Thank you!" Lauren yelled jumping into his arms.  
  
Sesshoumaru was so surprised that he fell backward onto the floor, and Lauren fell with him. They lay there for a moment, and Sesshoumaru could hear Lauren laughing.  
  
"Sorry, M'Lord." Lauren said Smiling and looking at him.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment. Lauren's wet hair dangling down. She kept smiling. Sesshoumaru smirked and lifted his hand to her face. Lauren was surprised, but when he touched her face she smiled and looked down at him. Sesshoumaru just looked at her.  
  
'Damn you, Father.' He thought as he leaned up a little.  
  
Lauren looked at him. Then she smiled and leaned down slightly. They were very close when----------  
  
"My LORD! WE HAVE--------" Jaken yelled running into the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru slammed his head on the floor.  
  
"JAAAKEEEN!!!!!!!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
"OOOOOO-----Sorry My Lord." Jaken said.  
  
Lauren smiled and got off Sesshoumaru. "Sorry, Sesshoumaru." She said. "I'll leave you and Jaken to your----business." Lauren said laughing a little a walked to the door. She stopped and looked back at Sesshoumaru. She smiled and walked out, to find Rin.  
  
"JAAAKEEEN!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled getting up and picked the little demon up at his throat.  
  
"I'm sorry My Lord. But I have news." Jaken said quickly.  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped him and said, "What news is important enough to interrupt anything I'm doing?"  
  
"Y-Y-Your brother, My Lord. Him and two others are looking for the girl. They are now in your territory." Jaken said.  
  
"Good. Then Lauren shall return to them, for now." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"WHAT?! B-B-But My Lord, she's yours. W-Why let her go?" Jaken asked.  
  
"Jaken, are you questioning my wishes?" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
"NO My Lord!" Jaken yelled running out of the room.  
  
'Again, Father, I say damn you! I almost kissed her!' Sesshoumaru thought clenching his fists.  
  
Lauren walked around the castle, with Rin. 'I almost kissed him!' She thought as she smiled down at Rin. 'Kagome would kill me, if I told her. Should I tell her? No! NO! I can't.' Lauren turned around hearing someone running down the hall.  
  
"My Lord? Finished with your business already?" Lauren said jokingly.  
  
"It appears we have visitors. Rin, time to say good-bye to Lauren, for now." Sesshoumaru said looking at Rin.  
  
"Aw, but Sesshy-sama-does she have to go now?" Rin asked.  
  
Before Sesshoumaru said anything, Lauren bent down and gave Rin a hug.  
  
"I'll be back, Rin. I promise." She said making Rin smile.  
  
"Now go find that pretty bouquet you promised me. Remember I'll be expecting it when I get back, so go on." Lauren said standing back up.  
  
"Rin will get you lots of pretty flowers, just like Rin promised." Rin said running off.  
  
"You were saying?" Lauren asked smiling and crossing her arms.  
  
"You have visitors. Your friends have come looking for you." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Really?" Lauren asked happily.  
  
"Here, take this." Sesshoumaru said, holding out his hand.  
  
Lauren looked down at his hand and saw what looked like a little glass ball, with a small golden chain.  
  
"What's that?" Lauren asked curiously.  
  
"It's a-gift. Inside the glass is something that not even I can figure out, but my father gave it to me and told me to give it to someone I wanted to protect. You must NEVER show this to anyone. Especially, you friend." Sesshoumaru said seeing Lauren's face.  
  
He knew she might show Kagome, since Kagome IS her best friend.  
  
"You must keep it with you always. It will protect you, till I am able to since that you are in danger." Sesshoumaru said putting the small chain around her neck.  
  
"-Thanks-" Lauren said, a little surprised. 'Whoa, he wants to protect me? Kagome are you sure he's the one that's evil and not Inu Yasha?' Lauren thought, as she turned back around to face Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked into Lauren's eyes. The multi-colors in the glass ball made her blue-green eyes change different colors. Sesshoumaru just stared into her eyes, like he was in a trance. Lauren blushed a little and smiled.  
  
"My Lord! They are close! Should we let the girl go now? So your brother won't attack." A demon officer yelled.  
  
"Let him attack all he wants! I can kill him, easily!" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
"NO! No, your officer is right. I don't want him or YOU dead." Lauren said looking at him.  
  
"Thanks for everything-well except the kidnapping." Lauren said with a smirk.  
  
She grabbed her bag off the floor, which was now lighter. She left a few things at Sesshoumaru's knowing she'd return. 


	4. Sesshoumaru to the rescue!

Author's note: WHOA! He almost kissed her! Does he really have feelings for her? He blushed in front of her too-he NEVER blushes- especially when it comes to a human! He didn't like Jaken interrupting him either-ooooooo! Let's find out what happens now I want to find out what happens! Does he ever kiss Lauren? Or is he just acting like this to get Lauren to kill Inu Yasha? OOOOOOOO plot thickens! I like, I like! COOOOOOL!  
Chapter 4: Sesshoumaru to the rescue!  
She walked a few feet, then stopped and looked back at Sesshoumaru. She smiled and waved, then ran off to meet her friends. After a few minutes, Lauren came into sight of Kagome.  
  
"Lauren!" Kagome yelled. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine." Lauren said as she and Kagome hugged.  
  
"Lauren!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Hey Shippo!" Lauren said hugging the little kitsune and swinging him around.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Who?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Did Sesshoumaru hurt you?" Kagome asked half frightened.  
  
"No, he was actually-"Lauren paused looking at Inu Yasha. "No, No. He didn't hurt me." She said not wanting to give away anything.  
  
"Good. Oh, hey. That reminds me, Inu Yasha. We can go jewel shard hunting now. I felt a shard in that direction a minute ago." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
That woke Inu Yasha from his sleepwalking. When Kagome mentioned jewel shards, Lauren grabbed her necklace.  
  
"Let's go then!" Inu Yasha said, grabbing the two girls hands. Thank goodness Shippo was in Lauren's arms or he would have been left behind.  
  
While they headed in the direction of the shard, Sesshoumaru slammed his fist against the wall.  
  
"JAKEN!" He yelled.  
  
"Y-Y-Yes My Lord?" Jaken yelled running toward Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Before Jaken even stopped, Sesshouamru grabbed his neck and held him in the air.  
  
"Jaken! Be sure that ANYTIME she is here, and with ME, I do NOT get interrupted AGAIN! GOT THAT!" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
"Y-Y-Yes My Lord!" Jaken shrieked.  
  
"Good." Sesshoumaru said calming down and dropped Jaken.  
  
Sesshoumaru was so angry that he's always getting interrupted when he's around Lauren. He walked his anger of and ended up in the garden where Rin was picking flowers for Lauren.  
  
"Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked as soon as he saw Rin in the garden.  
  
"Sesshy-sama?!" Rin yelled and ran to him. Sesshoumaru sat down under a tree in the shade. Rin cam and sat on his lap.  
  
"Why is Sesshy-sama sad?" Rina asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "I'm not sad, Rin." He said.  
  
"Sesshy-sama miss Lauren, right? Rin does too. When will she be back?" Rin asked.  
  
"I don't know Rin. I'm not sure yet. It depends on if she wants to come back." Sesshoumaru sighed looking down at Rin.  
  
Rin showed him the flowers that she picked for Lauren, and that made him smile slightly. Meanwhile, Inu Yasha was fighting a bear demon that had two jewel shards.  
  
"Umm, Inu Yasha!" Lauren yelled, slightly jumping away from Inu Yasha's violent swinging.  
  
"Hey! Will you be careful! Ah!" Lauren yelled ducking.  
  
A wolf demon had come after her. "Hey! I'm not the one you want! Get away from me!" Lauren yelled.  
  
Kagome and Shippo were watching Inu Yasha fight the bear demon, when they saw Lauren get attacked. They ran to help her.  
  
Lauren tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground. The wolf demon had a chance to attack her. He swung at her with his sword but something stopped him from hitting her. Something blew up around Lauren and made the demon go flying toward Inu Yasha. Kagome and Shippo froze when they saw what just happened.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Look Out!" Lauren yelled. Inu Yasha looked just in time to see what was coming toward him. He ducked and watched the wolf demon fly into a tree. Then he cut the bear demon in half and watched it fall with the jewel shards.  
  
'Whoa! How did I do that?' Lauren thought as she watched Inu Yasha pick up the two jewel shards and looked over toward the dead wolf demon.  
  
As soon as she saw the jewel shards she remembered her necklace and what Sesshoumaru said about not telling anyone about it.  
  
"Here, Kagome." Inu Yasha said a little out of breath. Kagome took the jewel shards and put them in the little jar around her neck.  
  
Lauren got up and walked over to Kagome and the others.  
  
"Hey, Kagome? You ok?" Lauren asked clutching her necklace.  
  
"I don't know. I think so. A little out of breath, though." Kagome said with a small smile.  
  
"Maybe we should 'sit' down and rest for a minute." Lauren said watching Inu Yasha fall to the ground.  
  
"Umm Inu Yasha? Kagome didn't even say s-- " Lauren's sentence was cut short because Kagome put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Sorry Inu Yasha, -accident." Kagome said with a slight smile.  
  
"AHH! WENCH! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I just saved your ass back there and this is the thanks I get!" Inu Yasha yelled spitting out dirt and wiping off his face.  
  
"Umm guys, --I -umm think we have company." Shippo yelled jumping into Lauren's arms.  
  
Lauren looked around and saw what Shippo ment by company. "Shippo's right!"  
  
"What are you guys talking about? I don't see any--" Before Kagome finished her sentence Lauren caught an arrow that was right about to go into Kagome's heart.  
  
"Are you sure, Kagome?" Lauren said, snapping the arrow in two.  
  
"Then again-maybe not!" Kagome said, now seeing a group of demons in the forest. A demon that looked kind of like a cheetah jumped toward Kagome.  
  
"AAHH!" Kagome yelled, when the demon scratched her arm.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Inu Yasha yelled kicking the demon. "Shippo, help Kagome!" Lauren yelled.  
  
"What about you?" Shippo asked. "I can take care of myself!" Lauren yelled as Shippo jumped out of her arms and went to help Kagome.  
  
Arrows went flying toward Lauren. "AAH!" She screamed, as all the arrows broke in half before they hit almost hit her. Kagome looked at Lauren and saw a faint glow around her. Every time an arrow came close to her the glow grew brighter, but it seemed to be coming from one place. But where?  
  
"We've come for the girl!" One of the demons yelled. "Well you can't have her!" Inu Yasha said, getting in front of Kagome and Shippo.  
  
"Not her! Her!" The demon said pointing at Lauren. 'What?! ME, Why Me?' Lauren yelled.  
  
Some of the demons attacked Lauren. 'Sesshoumaru, I sure could use your help right now!' Lauren thought. She watched as the demons tried to hurt her. Kagome and the others watched too. Kagome saw that faint glow again, around Lauren. But after a moment the glow disappeared and Lauren got hit with a demon's sword.  
  
"AH!" Lauren yelled, falling to the ground. "Lauren!" Kagome yelled seeing her friend fall in the see of demons that surrounded her.  
  
"Owch." Lauren whispered. "Inu Yasha Help her!" Kagome yelled at Inu Yasha who had just killed the demon he was fighting.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Some of the demons yelled as they flew through the air.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Lauren asked. "Look, you! I'm only saving your ass because your Kagome's friend, got that!" Inu Yasha said slicing through a few demons. Lauren just nodded.  
  
"Lauren are you ok?" Kagome asked running to her. Lauren smiled slightly and held her arm.  
  
*~*BOOM*~*  
  
Lauren looked up to see what happened, but her head immediately went back down when she saw a big explosion. She just froze. She could hear some of the demons yelling in pain, around her. She looked up to see what was going on. In front of her was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?!" Lauren yelled slowly getting up. "Owch!" She tightened her grip on her arm.  
  
"Your useless, brother! I leave her with you for not even two hours and she's already hurt!" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
"I'm fine, really." Lauren said, still holding her arm in pain.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?! What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha yelled. "I'm here to kill things, what does it look like?" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
"You're here for something more than that!" Inu Yasha yelled cutting the demon that attacked him in half.  
  
"I got bored! I needed something to do." Sesshoumaru yelled looking back at Lauren. Lauren smirked, knowing he came because of her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, look out!" Lauren yelled, pushing him out of the way of a demons attack. They fell to the ground, Lauren falling on her bleeding arm.  
  
"Owch!" She yelled in pain. Kagome and Shippo ran to her and helped her get out of the way of the fight.  
  
"Die, demon!" Inu Yasha yelled. Sesshoumaru got up quickly and was hitting the demon (quite hard) that Lauren tried to protect him from.  
  
Kagome and the others watched Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru fight while the three of them sat aside, away from everything.  
  
"Hey You!" Lauren yelled jumping up. Kagome jumped when she heard her friend yell.  
  
Lauren ran off. "Lauren, what are you doing?" Kagome yelled after her, but Lauren didn't hear.  
  
"Hey you! Yea, I'm talkin' to you!" Lauren yelled running close to a demon near Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
"Savin' your ass!" Lauren said smirking as Sesshoumaru saw the demon that almost attacked him.  
  
"Come here! Leave that half-breed and his brother alone! Come after what you came for!" Lauren yelled.  
  
The demon came running after her. She ducked out of the way of the swinging sword the demon threw at her. Sesshoumaru tried to help, but the demon he was fighting kept him from getting to Lauren.  
  
"Hey, why did all of you come after ME anyway?" Lauren asked the demon as she ducked from another swing of his sword.  
  
"To take you to Naraku!" The demon said swinging his sword many times, but Lauren always ducked out of the way before he even got close to her.  
  
"Nara-who? Who's that?" Lauren asked. "The most powerful demon alive." The demon answered, a little surprised.  
  
He swung one more time. Lauren ducked and ran into something. The demon froze and dropped is sword. He ran in fear. Lauren turned around and looked into the eyes of a VERY big, VERY angry, dog demon. Inu Yasha saw his brother transform into his dog form and grabbed Kagome and Shippo.  
  
"Umm, heheh sorry." Lauren said backing away from Sesshoumaru. (Apparently she didn't know that Sesshoumaru could become such a huge scary creature, so she didn't know it was him).  
  
Inu Yasha ran to grab Lauren, but Sesshoumaru put his huge paw in front of Lauren so Inu Yasha couldn't get to her.  
  
"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Lauren yelled as Sesshoumaru tore the flesh of the remaining demons. Lauren looked around.  
  
"Ew, that was gross." Lauren said as she watched the dog demon shrink.  
  
"Wow, that really did help get my anger out. I was holding back because of you." Sesshoumaru said looking at Lauren. Lauren stared open mouthed.  
  
"I see my brother left you behind." Sesshoumaru said walking over to Lauren.  
  
"W-W-WHAT WAS T-THAT?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Oh, that? My true form." Sesshoumaru said smirking. He looked into the sky and saw what were his brother and the others, as a little black dot. They had left Lauren behind. 


	5. A Secret Untold

Authors Note: WOW! He changed into his true form to protect Lauren! Cool! But Inu Yashas kinda mean to say he's only savin her cuz shes Kagome's friend. O well, Inu Yasha is Inu Yasha he'll do that to you sometimes. But what do you think Naraku wants with Lauren? Could it be cuz of her so- called hidden powers, to you know kill Inu Yasha? Lets see if that's it. I'd like to find out more about the story, don't you? Let's check it out and see if Sesshoumaru really has gone "soft" for a human or if he's only protecting her bcuz she's a weapon to kill his brother. ^_^ let's find out so I can get some sleep shall we =_= I'm soo tired.  
  
Chapter 5: A Secret Untold  
  
"Inu Yasha! You left Lauren behind!" Kagome yelled in Inu Yasha's arms.  
  
"She's fine. If my brother didn't kill her before, he wont kill her now. Besides, she gets in the way!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"WHAT! Inu Yasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled, and the three of them went plummeting toward the ground.  
  
*~*WHAM*~*  
  
Inu Yasha landed first. Then Kagome landed on top of him and Shippo laded in her arms. (Inu Yasha landed like usual, Kagome landed as though she was sitting on him and Shippo landed in her arms). Kagome got up, off Inu Yasha and sat on a tree root nearby.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I don't want to leave Lauren by herself with your brother." Kagome said putting her head in her hands.  
  
"My brother always treats a guest with kindness, no matter who it is. She'll be fine." Inu Yasha said finally off the ground, and kneeling next to Kagome. She looked at him worried.  
  
"She'll be fine, I promise." Inu Yasha said, getting close to Kagome.  
  
"Okay! No more of this! No mushy stuff in front of the kitsune!" Shippo yelled covering his eyes. "Oh shut up, Shippo." Inu Yasha said, seeing Kagome smile a little.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha, I sense another shard." She said quietly.  
  
"3 in one day? That's the best we've done since Sango and Miroku joined us. I hope they're doing ok with shard rumors." Inu Yasha said smirking and getting ready to fight.  
  
Meanwhile, back with Lauren and Sesshoumaru, they get ready to go back to the demon lord's palace.  
  
"Well, he left you here. I guess that means, back to my castle." Sesshoumaru said, lifting Lauren.  
  
"Ah!" Lauren said looking at her arm.  
  
"We'll get that fixed when we get there." Sesshoumaru said looking at the cut on Lauren's arm.  
  
He jumped into the air and flew back to the castle. While they flew Lauren fiddled with the little glass ball around her neck. It was about the size of a pearl. She thought about how she saw the faint glow when she was attacked and the explosion from earlier. Finally, Sesshoumaru landed in front of the castle door and put Lauren on her feet. They went inside. Lauren looked around, like she'd never been there before.  
  
"Well come on, there's nothing you haven't already seen. Go get a hot bath and clean that up. I'll send a servant to dress it for you." Sesshoumaru said walking toward his room. Lauren followed him, because the bath was three doors down from his room.  
  
She was still looking around. 'Something's missing.' She thought.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Where are Jaken and Rin?" Lauren asked realizing what was missing.  
  
"Jaken is not to disturb me and Rin is sleeping." Sesshoumaru said walking to his bedroom door. Lauren stopped at the bath door.  
  
"A servant will be there shortly to dress your cut and when you finish come to my room." Sesshoumaru said in a slightly demanding voice.  
  
"Yes, sir." Lauren said clinching her fist and walked into the bath. 'Ah! He's turned back to the not so nice Sesshoumaru I met the other day. I hate it when he's like that.' Lauren thought as she undressed and got into the hot bath. She put her arm in the water, forgetting about the cut.  
  
"Owch." She said as the door slid open to show one of Sesshoumaru's servants.  
  
"Hello, My Lady. Allow me to fix that up for you." The servant said bowing and saw the cut on Lauren's arm.  
  
"Thanks." Lauren said as the servant walked over and bent down to dress Lauren's cut.  
  
"My Lady is lucky." The servant said. "Oh, why is that?" Lauren asked watching the servant fix her cut.  
  
"My Lord is in love with you. He won't admit it, but I can tell. My Lord goes, ---weak in the knees, I guess you could say. Every time he's around you he always wants to get closer to you. He never likes to show it, but I can see that he would do anything for you. He'd protect you with his life. He just doesn't know how to say it." The servant said with a smile.  
  
Lauren looked at her surprised. 'In love with ME!' She thought.  
  
"Does My Lady love him in return?" The servant asked. "-I don't know" Lauren said looking down at the water and slightly blushed.  
  
The servant smiled. "Well if you do, My Lady, then show it. My Lord won't admit to loving a human. I know about the other day. He tried to kiss you, but Jaken interrupted. My Lord was thankful, but not too thankful. As the days go by I can tell he grows even, more fond of you. The other day he wouldn't come out of his room. He didn't eat. I don't even think he slept. But I think you should either say something or do something, or My Lord will die from missing you." The servant said finishing fixing Lauren's cut.  
  
Lauren was quiet for a long time. "Well, My Lady, that should do it." The servant said getting up and bowing. "Thanks." Lauren said and was quiet again.  
  
The servant walked to the door and stopped. "My lady?" The servant said. Lauren looked over at her. "My Lord might even want you to stay with him. Consider the thought, do you love him or not." The servant said and walked out of the bath.  
  
Lauren stared at the spot that the servant had been standing. 'In love with me?' Lauren asked herself again. 'A demon-a demon LORD-in love with me? How?'  
  
After a few minutes Lauren peaked through Sesshoumaru's bedroom door.  
  
"Finished? Did you enjoy it?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes, thank you." Lauren said.  
  
"Well, come in, you're no stranger in this house." Sesshoumaru said getting out of his chair and came to the door.  
  
Lauren came into the room and sat down on the end of the bed. "What's wrong? Did my servant not treat you properly?" Sesshoumaru asked getting ready to yell at his servant.  
  
"No! No, she was very nice." Lauren said smiling.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Tired, I guess. Mad too." Lauren said with a little chuckle.  
  
"Then lay down and rest." Sesshoumaru said sitting next to her. "Mad at what?"  
  
"Inu Yasha. I hate him so much! He almost let me die out there! If it hadn't been for Kagome, he wouldn't have saved me. He said 'The only reason I'm saving you is because you're a friend of Kagome's.' Ah! I wish he would just go off and die! Maybe rot in some corner of this damn planet!" Lauren yelled jumping up and pointing out the window toward the battlefield of dead demon corpses.  
  
"Now, come on. I'm sure he didn't mean-" "Didn't mean anything? Yea right! He doesn't care if I die or not! I just get in his damn way all the time! He could care less!" Lauren yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her. 'Wow! She really hates him.' He thought.  
  
"I seriously want him to just-Ah! I would kill him myself if I could! I swear, he's such an ass!" Lauren yelled.  
  
"Calm down! Lay down and get some sleep." Sesshoumaru said pulling Lauren to the bed.  
  
"Sleep! Yea right! I can't sleep, I can't even close my eyes!" Lauren said, allowing herself to be pulled to the bed.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat on the bed holding Lauren's hands and he looked up at her. She looked down at him and looked quite angry. But when she looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes she calmed down and just stood there.  
  
"Lauren, calm down ok. You'll probably end up killing something later. 'Probably Jaken' But right now you need your sleep." Sesshoumaru said and pulled Lauren onto the bed.  
  
"But I-" Lauren stopped when Sesshoumaru's hand went over her mouth. They lay next to each other. Lauren rolled over on her side and made Sesshoumaru her pillow.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her as she slowly fell asleep. He could smell her sweet smell. He thought about a lot of things while he watched her sleep.  
  
'Did you HAVE to make her human, Father? But human or not-am I-in love with this girl?' He thought looking at Lauren. Her wet hair lay over her neck and spread over her bath robe.  
  
After a while he fell asleep with all those thought flying around in his head. 


	6. Going Home

Author's Note: Woa Lauren seriously does hate Inu Yasha. I bet Sesshoumaru is happy about that! Woa "weak in the knees" Sesshoumaru would never go weak in the knees. I wonder if he'll ever tell Lauren about how he feels or if she'll just have to go by what that servant lady says. I hope Sango and Miroku meet up with them soon. I hope Miroku doesn't grope Lauren. Seeshoumaru would kill him most likely. They keep getting closer! And Inu Yasha almost kissed Kagome back there! Stupid Shippo why'd you have to ruine it! **gets bonked on head by Shippo** OW! Ok ok you're not stupid! I'm sorry! Anyway, Inu Yasha, keep trying buddy! You got really close to her that time! Sesshoumaru you stupid head, make your damn move already! ^_^  
Chapter 6: Going Home  
  
(this chapter's ganna be a little short cuz I want to get to the next chapter and what happens to Lauren)  
  
Lauren woke up the next morning next to Sesshoumaru. 'He let me use him as a pillow?' Lauren thought laughing a little.  
  
Lauren reached behind her and lifted Sesshoumaru's arm up and away from her so she could get up. She went to her bag and picked it up. She got out a pair of shorts and her basketball jersey. She dressed and put on her tennis shoes. She didn't know that Sesshoumaru was awake the whole time she dressed. He woke up when she moved his arm, to get up. He didn't watch her but he listened to her. When she finished and turned to open the door he finally turned on his side.  
  
"And where might you be going?" He asked with his hand holding up his head. Lauren jumped when she heard him.  
  
"I thought you were asleep." She said turning around.  
  
"I'm awake now. Where were you going?" Sesshoumaru asked again.  
  
"Home." Lauren said looking down at her bag in her hand.  
  
"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked a little surprised.  
  
"Well, it's time for me and Kagome to go home, is all. We have a test in school tomorrow and we have to take it-and pass. If not we don't go to 11th grade." Lauren said opening the door.  
  
She walked out but paused before the door closed on its own. "Thanks again." She said smiling and the door closed. She started to walk down the hall toward the front door.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked after her. He got to the front door when she was walking out. Lauren didn't even turn around to say good-bye.  
  
He followed her and quickly lied, "You know it's about a four day walk from here to the well. I can get you there faster, if you want."  
  
Lauren smiled slightly. "You're always trying to find ways to be with me as long as possible aren't you. To be alone with me-is all you want." She said.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her. "My Lord, can I say something?" Lauren asked, and Sesshoumaru nodded slowly.  
  
"You are very kind to me. I don't know why, but I thank you. I don't know if I'll be coming back-to your home or back to this place at all. I have to say this before I leave-I am in love with someone. Most likely someone I cannot have. I don't want to worry him either. But the funny thing is-I'm supposed to hate him and be friends with his brother. But it's the other way around and Kagome will kill me for that." Lauren said, crying while she said it.  
  
'I know she hates Inu Yasha and I'm glad I didn't have to do anything to get her to hate him, but-wait! What?! She-she, loves me?' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"I have to go, Kagome will be waiting for me." Lauren said seeing Sesshoumaru wasn't saying anything. She smiled slightly and started walking away, in the direction of the well.  
  
Lauren waved and didn't bother to stop and look back at the wide-eyed open- mouthed Sesshoumaru she left standing there.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there watching her walk away. 'I can't just let her walk away like this. She's mine! I-I love her!' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru flew to Lauren and picked her up. He flew in the direction of the well.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru? Why are you--?" Lauren asked. "Like I said, four day walk and I don't want you getting hurt on your way home. Oh and you WILL come back-or I'll come get you. If you don't believe me then just try." Sesshoumaru said flying over the forest.  
  
Lauren started to laugh. "Are you sure you want to go into my time? I mean look at you-you wouldn't exactly fit in over there." She said with a big smile and was still laughing.  
  
"You think I care? I will come after you if I find Kagome here and not you." Sesshoumaru said landing in front of the well. No one was there yet.  
  
"So if I don't come back you'll go through this thing and look for me?" Lauren said pointing to the well and smiling.  
  
Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and nodded. 'I'd like to see that.' Lauren thought.  
  
"Be back here next weekend or I'll come get you!" Sesshoumaru said getting slightly closer to her.  
  
"I promise." Lauren said laughing under her breath a little.  
  
"Good." Sesshoumaru said. Lauren smiled at the thought that Sesshoumaru wanted to see her again.  
  
While they were-um-saying their goodbyes, Kagome and the others were on their way to the well. Inu Yasha got to the well first. He was looking down at his feet in and in his grumpy mood as usual, when Kagome leaves. He stepped on a small twig, which snapped, under his foot. That startled Lauren a little. Sesshoumaru reached for his sword just in case, but when he saw his half-breed of a brother he stopped and let his sword alone. Kagome came after Inu Yasha, and Shippo was in her arms.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Lauren said.  
  
"Lauren?!" Kagome said running up to her. "--Sesshoumaru." She said under her breath angrily.  
  
"Are you ok?" Shippo asked. "Yea I'm fine. See." Lauren said smiling and showed them her bare arm. It was bandaged where she had been cut earlier.  
  
"Ready to go home and stay there girl? Your to much of a worry for us to actually get something done around here." Inu Yasha said angrily.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached for his sword but Lauren put her hand on his arm. He looked down at her and she shook her head.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I'm coming back wether you want me to or not. So just shut up!" Lauren said looking at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Let's go, Lauren." Kagome said walking over to Inu Yasha. "I'll be back in a week Inu Yasha." She said kissing Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha and everyone else looked surprised. Lauren gave a discusted look and looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Let's get out of here. See you later Shippo." Kagome said and jumped into the well.  
  
"Bye Shippo. See you next weekend. Be good ok." Lauren said smiling down at the little kitsune.  
  
"Bye Lauren." Shippo said.  
  
"Inu Yasha I hope you can sit *~*WHAM*~* and wait a whole for Kagome and me to come back. I think I will sit *~*CRUSH*~* (Inu Yasha Going further into the ground) at Kagome's and wait all week to come back and see you sit- *~*CRACK*~* (Inu Yasha's backbone)-ting in that tree waiting for Kagome." Lauren said with the smile on her face getting bigger every time she sat Inu Yasha.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." Lauren said jumping into the well. Sesshoumaru looked dow at his brother and smirked. 'I bet she enjoyed that.' He thought.  
  
On the other side of the well Lauren met Kagome. "How did you get back without my help?" Kagome asked. Lauren shrugged.  
  
"What were you doing?" Kagome asked. "Saying good-bye to Shippo." Lauren said smiling.  
  
Kagome smiled and they got out of the well to meet Kagome's mother. 


	7. Am I Alone?

Note: For those of you who want to write your first fic, an uploaded document is a saved file. You have to upload that file in order to put your story onto fanfiction. Go to Document Manager and go to browse,then find your story and click on it. Open it and then copy and paste in onto the box above where it appears. Then upload thae document and do the rest.  
  
Author's note: AWWW Lauren said she was in love with Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru admitted his feelings---well kind of. At least to himself anyways. He wants her to come back! He showed some sign of caring about her. I bet Lauren really did enjoy sitting Inu Yasha like that! ^_^ Kagome, kissed Inu Yasha! :o Wow! I wonder if Lauren is actually ganna stay in her time and see if Sesshoumaru comes after her. Can we find out in this chapter or will it be the next one I'm not sure. Let's check.  
Chapter 7: Am I---Alone?  
  
(This chapter is a little sad so if you want you can cry I know I did cuz this is exactly what happened to me, except it was a friend-not my dad.)  
  
"Mom? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, seeing tears in her mother's eyes and the sad look on her face.  
  
"Lauren, honey, I'm really sorry." Mrs. Higurashi said, a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"What's wrong" Lauren asked getting worried. "Your father-he-" Mrs. Higurashi couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
"No-NO! It's not possible! He can't be! No-He can't be-he's not-" Lauren gasped for breath. She started crying, now that she realized what had happened.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lauren. He-last night-he was at his girlfriend's house. He left to come get you this morning-but he-" Mrs. Higurashi stopped. She couldn't continue.  
  
"NO!" Lauren yelled dropping her book bag. She stood there for a moment and when Kagome looked at her, her face was red with tears and she couldn't believe what had happened to her father. Her best friend, (besides Kagome). Mrs. Higurashi wanted to put her arms around Lauren and comfort her, but when she tried Lauren yelled and ran out of the well house.  
  
"Lauren!" Kagome yelled and ran after her. Lauren ran down the street. About 5 houses away from the shine and stopped in front of a big house. Her dad and her weren't that rich but they could afford something as nice as this.  
  
"Daddy-" Lauren whispered wiping the tears from her face. She walked to the front door and stood there with her hand on the doorknob.  
  
She finally opened the door. Everything was quiet. The only nose Lauren could hear was the sound of her ferret upstairs in her room. Nothing had moved from the time she had left until now. No one was home.  
  
"Daddy-?" Lauren said, expecting an answer. She walked in and looked around. She went upstairs to her room and found her ferret going almost crazy.  
  
"Hey, Baby. What's wrong? Are you hungry? You haven't been fed, have you?" Lauren asked her ferret. She looked to see if there was food in baby's dish. There was still food there.  
  
"You've been feed, baby, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Lauren asked slightly smiling. She took baby out of her cage and held her in her arms. Lauren started to cry again and baby looked up and tickled Lauren's face with her whiskers. Lauren laughed a little.  
  
"So you do know what happened, huh Baby?" Lauren asked as Baby climbed onto Lauren's shoulder.  
  
"Lauren?" Kagome yelled out of breath at the front door. "Upstairs!" Lauren yelled smiling at Baby. Lauren noticed a box sitting on her pillow. She sat down on her day bed and picked up the box. All the while, Baby was climbing onto Lauren's other shoulder. Lauren opened the box and found a picture frame. Her and her father were in the picture. The last picture they took together, before Lauren left for feudal Japan. Kagome came into Lauren's room and saw Lauren sitting on her bed looking at something.  
  
"What's that?" Kagome asked sitting down. Lauren looked up.  
  
"My birthday present from my dad. I guess he couldn't wait." Lauren said smiling.  
  
"Your birthday is next week though." Kagome said. "He never can wait. He always gives me my gifts a week early and then we go out and buy even more stuff on my birthday." Lauren said smiling.  
  
"What am I ganna do Kagome. My dad was the only family I had. Mom died when I was 5 and my brother-I don't even know him." Lauren said looking at Kagome.  
  
"Where is he?" Kagome asked. "Hell if I know. I think he lives somewhere in Japan, just not sure where." Lauren said.  
  
"Well you can come live with us." Kagome said seeing Baby.  
  
"Baby too." Kagome said smiling and taking Baby in her hands.  
  
"You think your mom is ganna want a third kid to care for?" Lauren asked smirking.  
  
"Sure-why not. She loves you! Sota loves you too." Kagome said.  
  
Lauren smiled and got off the bed. Lauren went and got a few suitcases and the girls packed Lauren's stuff.  
  
"Mom can get some movers to get your furniture, if you want." Kagome said, seeing Lauren smile in agreement.  
  
"How? How did it happen?" Lauren asked holding Baby up and looked at her.  
  
"Don't know. But hey, come on, cheer up. Oh, let's hurry and get your stuff to my house. We still have the test to study for, remember?" Kagome said picking up some of Lauren's things.  
  
Lauren smiled and nodded. She picked up her other suitcases and Baby climbed onto her shoulder. The girls walked back to Kagome's.  
  
"Hey, don't forget, you have me still. My family, too. Oh and Shippo and the others. You still haven't met Sango and Miroku yet." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Do I want to-meet Miroku, I mean. I don't know if I want him groping me." Lauren said laughing a little.  
  
"Eh, whack him on the head or let Sango do it if he does." Kagome said smiling.  
  
The girls got to the shrine and Lauren remembered her bag that she had dropped in the well house.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, I'll be in, in a minute. I gotta get my book bag. I left it in the well house remember?" Lauren said putting her stuff on the front stairs to the upstairs, as they went into the house.  
  
Kagome nodded and Lauren went out to the well house, playing with Baby.  
  
"So, Baby, wanna come to school with me tomorrow?" Lauren asked sliding open to well house door.  
  
Her smile went away when she opened the door. "Brr. It's cold in here. It wasn't this cold before. I wonder what-" Lauren paused feeling something, some kind of presence, in the well house. She could feel something watching her.  
  
"Brr." She said walking down the stairs and picking up her book bag. 'What's going on? Why do I feel as though something is watching me?' She thought.  
  
"Hope you didn't care for him that much, girl. He was worthless to you anyway." A voice said.  
  
"What the-?" Lauren turned around. No one was there but the voice kept speaking.  
  
"He was nothing to you! You are alone! Inu Yasha's killer does not have family! She cares for no one except herself and her lover." The voice said.  
  
"Killer-What? Who are you? And that's not true, I care for a lot of people! My dad and Kagome and her family are #1 on my list. And then there's also a guy-well-wait that isn't your business! Who are you?" Lauren yelled.  
  
"A killer-much like yourself." The voice said.  
  
"Like I said, I don't kill! WHO ARE YOU?" Lauren repeated.  
  
"Your father's assassin. Well kind of. I'm not of your world. I killed his soul which killed his body-I'm not exactly sure it went so quickly-" The voice went on and on.  
  
"What?! you killed my dad?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Yes. I will kill anyone who gets in the way of you killing Inu Yasha! And then becoming my mate!" The voice yelled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? No wait, you aren't him-you're that Naraku guy right?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Yes! I am Naraku! Now listen to me! You must kill that half-breed Inu Yasha!" Naraku yelled.  
  
"Why? I mean yea, he's a jackass but still, why kill him?" Lauren asked.  
  
"It's your destiny!" Naraku yelled.  
  
"Yea, ok. Whatever! Bye Naraku." Lauren said walking to the door of the well house and looking at Baby.  
  
"Weirdo, huh, Baby?" Lauren whispered with a smile.  
  
She got to the door of the well house and it slammed shut. "Whoa! Ok! Let me out right now, Naraku! Not only am I not in the mood to deal with this, but I am also in the mood to kill something if you bug me!" Lauren yelled.  
  
"Save your anger for Inu Yasha!" Naraku said coming out of the well.  
  
"Whoa! When did you-Where did you? Whoa!" Lauren said looking at Naraku.  
  
Baby hid in Lauren's jersey. She climbed down the back and rolled into a ball.  
  
"You are alone, unless you become my mate and kill Inu Yasha, you will always be alone." Narauku said getting close to Lauren.  
  
Naraku was now so close to her that her shoulders were leaning against the well house doors.  
  
"Umm, yea. Ok, can I go now?" Lauren said looking at how close he was to her.  
  
Naraku got really close to her and Lauren started to get nervous. If he didn't leave her alone she would have to hurt him.  
  
"I care for you, Lauren. I'm the only one that does." Naraku lied.  
  
"Care? What? But you're the bad guy. You don't care about anyone." Lauren said, as Naraku got even closer.  
  
'Ugh! Sesshouamru, I really could use your help right now.' Lauren thought.  
  
Naraku leaned to kiss Lauren, when something around her neck started to glow.  
  
"What is this?" Naraku asked. Lauren looked down at her neck and saw the little glass ball and remember Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You don't need this. You're a killer. Killers don't wear jewelry like this." Naraku said, reaching his hand up to tare the ball from Lauren's neck.  
  
"It was my mother's. My dad gave it to her when I was born. Its all I have left of either one of them." Lauren lied.  
  
"Hmph! Keep it them, but later you will want to get rid of it." Naraku said turning away from Lauren.  
  
'Please, Sesshoumaru! Someone, get here and help. Where are you Kagome? Don't you think I've been out here too long.' Lauren thought.  
  
Lauren slowly moved her hand to the door slot. But Naraku turned back around and looked at her.  
  
"How did you get through the well?" Lauren asked.  
  
"I have jewel shards of my own." Naraku said.  
  
"Really? Then maybe I could take them off your hands and give them to Kagome. I'm sure a half-breed like you, doesn't really need them." Lauren said holding out her hand.  
  
Naraku looked at her surprised. 'Whoa, he really is a half-breed? Ha, and that was just a guess, too.' Lauren thought.  
  
"You always seem to amaze me in different way." Naraku said kissing her.  
  
'Oh, God! Get him away from me! Sesshoumaru!' Lauren thought.  
  
Her little ball seemed to glow even brighter and explode in front of her.  
  
"Whoa! This thing can do that?" She said holding it in between her thumb and index finger.  
  
"Cool! I didn't know that Sesshou-ma-ru-Coff, I mean umm, I didn't know it could do that." Lauren said watching Naraku get back up off the ground of the well house.  
  
"You dare!" Naraku yelled.  
  
"I dare what? I didn't do anything." Lauren said.  
  
Naraku looked at her, and then at the little glass pearl around her neck.  
  
"If you haven't decided by the time you go back to feudal Japan, then I will kill everyone of your family and friends. And in front of you!" Naraku yelled jumping into the well.  
  
"OOOh boy! That was weird. Baby, you ok?" Lauren said taking Baby out from under her shirt.  
  
Baby tickled Lauren's face with her whiskers to show she was ok and Lauren opened the well House door.  
  
She opened it to see Kagome. "Whoa! Holy Geese! Don't scare me like that!" Lauren said.  
  
"Sorry. What was taking so long?" Kagome asked.  
  
Lauren thought back on what just happened. 'I will kill everyone' Came into her head. "Lauren?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What? Oh nothing. I couldn't find Baby. She jumped off my shoulder and ran around the well house." Lauren lied.  
  
"Oh ok." Kagome said smiling, and the girls walked back to the house.  
  
'Was he telling the truth? Will he really do that? If he does, then he's right, I will be alone. But am I alone? Does anyone TRULY care about me, that much?' Lauren thought as the girls went inside. 


	8. Study time! RAMEN AND ODEN! YAY!

Author's note: Lauren, would Kagome let you live with her if she didn't care about you? Would Sesshoumaru want to protect you if he didn't care about you? Come on girl, think! But whoa! Nara kissed Lauren! I say he only want her cuz she can kill Inu Yasha and he can't. So he wants her to do it for him. Don't believe him, Lauren! You aren't alone! You have losts of friends and you still have that damn brother of yours that you have no clue where is.  
Chapter 8: Study Time!  
  
RAMEN AND ODEN! YAY!  
  
(Short chapter cuz I wanna get them to school and on to NEXT WEEK! YAY! Lauren is worried about what might happen so will she go back or stay home?)  
  
The girls took Lauren's stuff to the empty room upstairs. Lauren still didn't tell Kagome about Naraku or her necklace.  
  
"GIRLS! What's for sinner?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Ramen! Let's eat Ramen tonight Kagome!" Lauren said putting down her bag and smiling up at Kagome.  
  
"OOOO yea, sounds good to me. Inu Yasha's ganna hate us though." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"GIRLS?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled up the stairs.  
  
The girls looked at each other and then they both yelled, "RAMEN!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled and went to the closet. She came out with a box of ramen for the girls, but called up to them teasing.  
  
"Sorry, girls! No ramen tonight!" She said.  
  
"WHAT?!" The girls yelled running down the stairs.  
  
They ran to the kitchen and skidded to a halt when they sniffed the kitchen.  
  
"MOM!" Kagome said.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!" The girls yelled together.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Sorry, girls. Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes ok."  
  
The girl smiled and started up the stairs. "Hey, mom? Where are grandpa and Sota?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sota's at a friends and your grandpa is at the store getting supplies for something. I don't know what though." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
The girls went upstairs and went to Kagome's room. Lauren sat Baby down on the desk next to Kagome's bed. She went to her bookbag and opened it to get out a book.  
  
"Okay, we have 15 minutes to study till dinner." Lauren said plopping down onto the bed.  
  
"What's pie equal?" Lauren asked, flipping through her book.  
  
"3.14, I think." Kagome said.  
  
"Yea, you're right. Okay, lets see-Damn there are way too many numbers in math." Lauren said.  
  
"I wonder if-" "Dinner's ready, girls!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.  
  
"Wow, she read our minds." Lauren said smiling.  
  
The girls ran downstairs and sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"I made some oden too, because you girl need to eat something so you can study good for that test tomorrow." Mrs. Higurashi said putting a plate of oden and two bowls of hot ramen on the table.  
  
"Oden-" Lauren and Kagome said together as they stared at the plate.  
  
"Eat up, girls. Oh, that reminds me, I have to go to the market. I will be back in about an hour ok." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
The girls just nodded and kept staring at the food. "Eat! Before it gets cold, girls." Mrs. Higurashi said triggering the girls to move.  
  
They moved at lightening speed, getting everything on their plate. "IT'S ODEN!" Kagome yelled.  
  
The girls ate, Mrs. Higurashi said good-bye and left. "OOOO the best dinner a high school girl could ask for! Two of her favorite foods in the world." Kagome said.  
  
"You can say that again." Lauren said smiling as she swallowed a bite of oden.  
  
"OOOO the best dinner a high school girl could ask-" "Be quiet!" Lauren said laughing.  
  
"Hey, you're the one that told me to say it again." Kagome said joining in the laughing.  
  
"You know what I meant." Lauren said.  
  
The girls were almost finished eating when they heard a creek noise upstairs. Then a crash, and a hiss.  
  
They looked at each other. "Baby!" They yelled together and ran upstairs.  
  
"Baby?" Lauren said running into Kagome's room. "AAH!" Lauren yelled stopping at the door.  
  
Kagome ran up the stairs. Hearing Lauren yell.  
  
"Put her down! She's not food! And she's not a toy!" Lauren yelled grabbing Baby.  
  
Kagome ran into her room and saw Lauren holding Baby like she had almost gotten killed. Then she looked over at her window.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome said.  
  
"SIT!" Lauren yelled.  
  
*~*WHAM*~*  
  
"Inu Yasha! What are you doing here?" Kagome said helping him up smiling a little.  
  
"What am I doing here?! What is she doing here?" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"I live here-well-" "She lives here Inu Yasha. Well, she does now." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Do me a favor Inu Yasha! Don't ever try to eat Baby again!" Lauren said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "I could smell something good. So I came and thought you were in your room and found that rat thing!" Inu Yasha said pointing at Lauren.  
  
"Where did it go?" Inu Yasha asked. "What? Where did what go?" Lauren asked smiling slightly.  
  
"Inu Yasha, did you smell the ramen?" Kagome asked.  
  
"RAMEN!!! WHERE?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"It's gone now, you're late." Lauren said and sat on Kagome's bed. Baby was put in her cage and Inu Yasha now made fun of it.  
  
"Inu Yasha? Would you like to be put in a cage?" Lauren asked. Inu Yasha just looked at her. "Then shut up, and leave Baby alone. Oh and stay away from her, she's in heat." Lauren said smirking.  
  
Inu Yasha got slightly tense when he heard that. "What are you doing?" He asked seeing the girls get out their books.  
  
Inu Yasha backed up slightly, into Baby's cage. "Inu Yasha I said stay away from her. If you can't do that then go home." Lauren said not bothering to look up from her book.  
  
Inu Yasha just looked at her. "Feh." He jumped out onto the tree in front of Kagome's window. "Thank you." Lauren said, and Kagome smiled.  
  
"Hey, where's my food?" Inu Yasha asked from the tree. "At home." Kagome said. "Where?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Not here, at your home. Inu Yasha please we need to study. We have a huge test tomorrow." Kagome said.  
  
Inu Yasha fell asleep in the tree while the girls studied. By the time they finished it was almost 9 o'clock.  
  
"Inu Yasha, are you ganna stay here or go home tonight?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Stay." Inu Yasha said not moving from the tree. "Okay. Goodnight." Kagome said closing the window and Lauren got out the sleeping bag from the closet.  
  
"I'll stay in here tonight. No one is home yet and it's creepy at night in this house. I'll get up a little early tomorrow and go to my room and get my uniform." Lauren said and Kagome smiled and threw her a pillow.  
  
The girls fell asleep and Inu Yasha stayed watch, as usual. He didn't want to sleep. Something was keeping him awake tonight. But after a while he also fell asleep and the night was quiet once more. 


	9. The Big Test

Author's note: OOOOOOOOOOO I like Ramen and Oden! Who doesn't?! Study time? For math? Yuck! I hate studying, for math. Its my not favorite subject.( o well. Anyway why isn't Lauren telling Kagome about Naraku? WOW Lauren now lives with Kagome I kinda feel bad about her loosing her dad. O well it couldn't be helped. ITS ALL NARAKU"S FAULT!!! Why did he have to kill her daddy? OOOOOOOOO I love Baby. She's so adorable. I know this cause my sister had one ( anyway I wanna find out what happens next so can we continue please?  
Chapter 9: The Big Test  
  
The girls woke up the next morning to the sound of Kagome's alarm clock. Inu Yasha still slept outside in the tree, when he heard the alarm go off. He almost fell out of the tree in surprise.  
  
"What the hell is that retched noise!" Inu Yasha yelled opening the window.  
  
He didn't find two sleeping high school girls like he was expecting, but instead he found one half naked high school girl and one shirtless high school girl. Kagome only had her bra and underwear on with her bathrobe opened, showing them off. And Lauren was pulling her shirt over her head.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Geese, don't you ever knock?" Lauren yelled.  
  
Kagome noticed him and pulled her robe close slightly. She didn't really care because Inu Yasha had seen her naked before. Inu Yasha stared at the girls. Lauren pulled her shirt over her head and looked at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha, please do me a favor. STOP STARING AT ME!" Lauren yelled. "SIT!" She said while pulling her long blond hair into a pony tail.  
  
"AHH! What the-" *~*WHAM*~*  
  
Inu Yasha slammed into the hard wood floor. Lauren smiled and looked at Kaome who was now halfway decently dressed. Inu Yasha looked up at the girls. Kagome looked like she always did, but this was the first time he had seen her in a skirt.  
  
'She looks like a girl, with that skirt on.' Inu Yasha thought looking at her.  
  
"What's that sposed to mean, Inu Yasha?" Lauren asked looking at him and opening Baby's cage.  
  
"What's what sposed to mean? I didn't say anything." Inu Yasha said. 'Did I say that out load or something?' He thought looking at Lauren confussed.  
  
"Lauren, whatever he said, just forget it ok. We're ganna be late if we don't hurry." Kagome said putting on her shoes and looking for her math book.  
  
Lauren smiled at Kagome and fed Baby. Then she closed her cage and picked up her book bag.  
  
"I'm ganna go get our bikes, k? You better be ready by the time I unhook them or we will be late. So hurry." Lauren said, walking out of the bedroom door and down the stairs.  
  
"What took her so long to leave? 'Although I actually didn't mind her here because I like her in a skirt. She looks better than Kagome does.' Kagome?" Inu Yasha said as he watched Lauren leave the room and go down the stairs.  
  
"Yea, Inu Yasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked looking up at him, now that she had found her math book.  
  
"Last night, when I came through the well, I could sense a demon." Inu Yasha said looking at the shards in the bootle on Kagome's desk. Then he looked back at Kagome.  
  
"What?!" Kagome asked, surprised.  
  
"I'm thinking it might have been Naraku. But the smell of him didn't leave the well house, so I'm thinking he might be after something more than the jewel shards." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Inu Yasha, if he isn't after the jewel shards, then I'm sure I'll be fine." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her worried for a moment, then gave in and agreed with her. He leaned down to kiss her when-  
  
"Kagome! School! GANNA BE LATE!!! 5 minutes!" Lauren yelled from the shine steps.  
  
"AHH Crap! WE'RE GANNA BE LATE!!!" Kagome yelled grabbing her book bag and running out the door.  
  
Inu Yasha stood there for a minute. 'I hate that stupid friend of hers' He thought looking out the window. 'Kagome and me used to be so much closer. We used to kiss in front of everyone and now I can't even kiss the damn girl.'  
  
He looked over at Baby and smirked. "You got it easy rat." He said jumping out of the window and lying in the tree.  
  
The girls rode their bikes to school as quickly as they could. "Kagome, what were you doing? We were almost late." Lauren said as they got to the school and hooked their bikes to the holders.  
  
"Looking for something." Kagome said, which was slightly truthful.  
  
""OK, yea, sure." Lauren said smiling when she saw her friend blush slightly. "I can't wait till next week! I will be a LICENSED driver! YES! I can't wait to see the look on dad-" Lauren stopped.  
  
"Hey! Come on! No More of that! Test today remember?" Kagome said smiling.  
  
Lauren froze. Kagome walked past her a little not realizing she had stopped. "Well just think about-" Kagome stopped and turned around realizing Lauren had stopped.  
  
"Lauren? Hey, Lauren?" Kagome said.  
  
"What?! Oh, yea? Sorry." Lauren said snapping back to reality and looked up on the school roof. 'Was that Nara-ku?' She thought.  
  
"Hey! Lauren!" Kagome said, pulling Lauren into the school.  
  
The girls went to their classroom and sat in their seats.  
  
"I hope you all had a wonderful spring break, because you aren't getting any more days off till summer vacation." The teacher said walking into the room.  
  
"Yea, we enjoyed ours in feudal Japan! Right Kagome!" Lauren whispered and the girls high fived silently.  
  
"Ok ladies and gentlemen, today is your math exam. So please take out a pencil and sit quietly when you finish, till everyone is finished and the test is handed in." The teacher said handing out the exam.  
  
"Ugh! I hate math." Lauren said under her breath. Kagome smiled and they started.  
  
For two hours they sat in the hot math room doing their exam. The girls often looked at each other and either gave a sigh of relief or a look that says 'crap I don't know how to do this problem.'  
  
Finally after they finished the exam after having to stay in that hot math room, the girls ran out of the school and went to the closest ice cream shop.  
  
"Damn! It was hot in there! I thought I'd never finish!" Lauren yelled.  
  
"I know, I know, it was terrible!" Kagome said as they rode home on their bikes.  
  
They got home and Inu Yasha was still sleeping in the same position up in the tree that he was when they left.  
  
"Does he usually sleep for 4 hours straight?" Lauren asked leaning her bike against the well house.  
  
"Sometimes longer." Kagome said as she picked up a pebble and threw it up and down in her hand and looked up at Inu Yasha.  
  
Lauren put out her hand and Kagome gave her the pebble and smiled. Lauren smiled back and looked up at Inu Yasha, She threw it up into the tree right at his face. Inu Yasha lifted his hand and caught the pebble but he was almost to late. The pebble was a half an inch away from his face when he did catch it.  
  
"Why are you throwing things at me, girl?" Inu Yasha asked. 'Why didn't I sense it coming right when she threw it? I heard Kagome and her come back and I heard Kagome pick up the rock, but why didn't I sense her throwing it at me?' he thought opening his eyes and looked down at the girls.  
  
"My name is Lauren, Inu Yasha and it was to wake you." Lauren said looking at him.  
  
"Feh." Inu yasha mumbled jumping out of the tree.  
  
"Ok you took that 'test' thing now come on, lets go back to my time and find the rest of the shards." Inu Yasha said walking toward the well house, and puled Kagome behind him.  
  
Lauren froze. She could feel someone's presence inside the well house. Inu Yasha could too. He let go of Kagome and slowly moved his hand to the door.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Lauren whispered.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Lauren and she shook her head violently. She put her hand up to her necklace and covered the soft bluish glow.  
  
"Something's in there, Inu Yasha. Don't go in there." Lauren said walking over to him. She put her other hand on his arm that was nearest to the well house.  
  
"Please don't go in there, I sence something really dangerous." Lauren said catching Kagome's attention.  
  
"Dangerous? What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"A demon." Inu Yasha whispered still looking at Lauren.  
  
"Oh Crap! It's not just any demon either! It's Naraku-I think." Inu Yasha whispered loudly.  
  
"SHH! I know why he's here, so let me take care of it, please." Lauren said moving Inu Yasha's hand back to his side.  
  
Lauren put her hand on the well house and sighed. "Kagome, what does she think she is doing?" Inu Yasha asked looking at Kagome.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I don't think she knows how powerful Naraku is, Inu Yasha." Kagome said looking at her friend.  
  
"Hey, guys I AM still here you know." Lauren said smirking.  
  
Inu Yasha turned around and looked at Lauren. "Naraku is a demon and a mere mortal like you can't and won't be able to stop him." Inu Yasha said angrily.  
  
"Yea but to him, I'm no mere mortal." Lauren said sliding the well house door open a little.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her surprised. "WHAT?!" He yelled.  
  
"SHHH! INU YASHA SIT AND SHUT UP!" Lauren yelled.  
  
Inu Yasha slammed into the ground. A faint laugh could be heard in the well house. Lauren and Kagome looked in the slightly ajar door and saw a shadow of someone.  
  
"I was right! It was you on top of our school building, wasn't it!" Lauren yelled as the door flew opened.  
  
Naraku nodded and smirked. He lifted Lauren into the air and looked at her.  
  
"It is your time to shine my dear." He said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome, Lauren and Inu Yasha yelled. (Inu Yasha was in the process of getting up, when he yelled).  
  
"It's his time." Naraku said. "Time? Time for what?" Lauren yelled as Naraku brought her down from being in mid air.  
  
"It's time for you to kill him! Kill Inu Yasha!" Naraku yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lauren and Kagome screamed together.  
  
"Remember what I said, Lauren. One by one, in front of you." Naraku reminded her.  
  
"The picture of Naraku slaughtering all of her friends and her family came into Lauren's head and she looked at the ground.  
  
"I remember." She said quietly. "Good, then do as you are told!" Naraku yelled pointing at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Lauren what is he talking about? You can't kill Inu Yasha! He's your friend!" Kagome yelled as Inu Yasha looked at her blankly but surprised.  
  
'That's why I felt something when I met her. I knew something was wrong' He thought reaching for the tetsusaiga.  
  
"Inu Yasha, NO! You know the tetsusaiga can't kill a human!" Kagome yelled. 'Damn she's right! And I can't kill her anyway, because she's Kagome's friend!' Inu Yasha thought as he stopped reaching for the tetsusaiga.  
  
Lauren just looked at Inu Yasha's anger and then at Kaome's sadness and fear. The she looked at Naraku and saw the happiness of dath in his eyes.  
  
'I can't believe this! What's happening to me?' Lauren thought feeling a pain in her stomach.  
  
"Ow!" She whispered bending down on her knees and held her stomach.  
  
"LAUREN!" Kagome yelled and started to run to her, but Inu Yasha stopped her and shook his head.  
  
"Kagome, don't! She's under his influence right now, she doesn't know who her real friends are." Inu Yasha said looking at Lauren.  
  
"Inu Yasha! You have caused me way too much pain! Maybe not by hurting me physically, but certainly emotionally! I do want you to die, whether it be by my hand, Naraku's, Sesshoumaru's or even Kagome's, I don't care! Just die!" Lauren yelled slowly standing up.  
  
Her head was still looking down so no one could see that her blue- green eyes had turned to a violent shade of violet and her face was very angry. When she did look up they saw her eyes and Kagome gasped in fear. But her eyes were not only violet but they looked as though she was in a trance of some kind. But after a moment that went away and left her with her anger and her violet eyes.  
  
"LAUREN?!" Kagome yelled frightened.  
  
"Yes, yes, kill him!" Naraku yelled and Lauren stood there for a moment looking angrily at Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE!" Lauren yelled holding out her hands. The necklace that Sesshoumaru gave her, was dangling around her fingers and was glowing even brighter than it ever did. When it protected her it was always a white pearly color but now it had turned into a black hole of nothing but hate. (Looks like a black pearl but darker and with out the shine, kind of like the hole in Miroku's hand but it didn't suck things into nothingness.)  
  
Lauren and Inu Yasha stared at each other. Lauren then slowly started to put her hands back to her waist and looked at Naraku.  
  
"What are you waiting for! Kill him!" Naraku yelled.  
  
"I-I can't." Lauren whispered. And the necklace turned back to its pearly white and Lauren stared down at it.  
  
Naraku looked at her and smirked. "Good, because its not time." He said going into the well house and jumped back into the well.  
  
Lauren stood there for a moment. Then she slowly put her necklace back on and looked at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Next time, Inu Yasha, I will kill you." She said turning around and started walking away.  
  
When she turned around and stopped for a moment. "You were lucky this time." She said.  
  
Her eyes turned back to their normal blu-green color and she looked back at Inu Yasha and smiled. Then she fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"LAUREN!" Kagome yelled and Inu Yasha and Kagome ran to her.  
  
"Inu Yasha? What just happened?" Kaome asked looking down at her best friend.  
  
"I don't know, Kagome. I don't know." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Inu Yasha took Lauren in his arms and took her inside. "Take care of her until I get back. I'm going to see what Kaede has to say about this." Inu Yasha said walking to the front door.  
  
"Be careful Inu Yasha." Kagme said smiling. "Same to you, because you're the one with the friend that goes crazy." Inu Yasha said smirking.  
  
Kagome looked at him and smirked then walked to the door to close it.  
  
"I'll be back later." Inu Yasha said smiling. Kagome smiled and started to close the door then she stopped.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" She said running to him. She hugged him tightly and then kissed him. Inu Yasha raised his hand to her face and they stayed in the kiss for a moment. Then they separated and Inu Yasha smiled and left for the well and HIS time. 


	10. A New Visitor

Author's Note: WHOA!!!!!!!! That was scary! Lauren totally changed and was ganna kill Inu Yasha! WOW! Again with Kagome and Inu Yasha kissing. Naraku! AHHH! I hate Naraku! OOOO I really wanna know whats ganna happen next because guess what, I WASN'T AWAKE WITH I WROTE CHAPTER 10!!!! HAHAHA!! So we get to find out together what's ganna happen. Hope we both enjoy it.  
Chapter 10: A New Visitor  
A week had passes and Lauren was still unconscious.  
  
"I still don't understand what happened, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said worriedly.  
  
"I told you mom, it's taken care of, so don't worry about it." Kagome said looking at her mother.  
  
"Is it because of her father's accident?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"MOM!! No, that's not it. Don't worry about it, ok. Sota? Get me a rag and a big bowl of water, please." Kagome said seeing her brother, about to go downstairs.  
  
"Why?" Sota asked. "Because I asked nicely, that's why!" Kagome yelled about to run after her brother.  
  
Sota ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. He quickly got the bowl of water and the rag that Kagome asked for and brought them back upstairs.  
  
"What's that for, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Baby's bath. Since Lauren can't do it, I'll do it for her." Kagome said as she started to close Lauren's bedroom door.  
  
"But-" "Bye mom." Kagome said as she closed the door and went to Baby's cage.  
  
She got Baby out of her cage and started to bathe her.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
Kagome turned around to see Lauren awake on her bed.  
  
"Kagome? Where am I? What happened?" Lauren asked.  
  
"You're in your room and in your bed. You don't remember what happened?" Kagome asked putting baby back in her cage.  
  
"All I can remember is Naraku blowing the well house doors open and I remember everything before that too, but everything after that-I have no clue." Lauren said hold her head.  
  
Kagome looked at her. 'She really doesn't remember?' She thought sitting in the chair next to Lauren's desk. Lauren sat up slowly.  
  
"So where did Inu Yasha go? Wasn't he here like-what, 2 hours ago?" Lauren asked.  
  
"What do you mean, Lauren? Inu Yasha hasn't been here for 4 days." Kagome said looking at Lauren confused.  
  
"WHAT?! What's today?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Friday. And by the look of things tomorrow is Saturday." Kagome said with a smile. Lauren looked at her.  
  
"Shut up. Wait, WHAT?!" Lauren said wide eyed.  
  
"You've been asleep for 4 days, Lauren." Kagome said.  
  
Lauren was silent for a moment. "Kagome?" She finally said.  
  
"Yea?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We can't go back. Not this weekend, at least." Lauren said looking out the window.  
  
"Why not?" Kagome asked surprised.  
  
"Something bad is ganna happen if we go back, I can feel it." Lauren said worried.  
  
"What do you mean, Lauren?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Remember the day when I first came to live here? Sunday?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Yea, so what about it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Remember when I went to go get my book bag from the well house?" Lauren paused and looked at Kagome. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yea well, Naraku showed up in the well house. He said something about me killing Inu Yasha and it being my destiny or something. And he said that once that was done I would become his mate. Then he kissed me." Lauren said shivering at the thought of Naraku kissing her.  
  
Kagome stared at her. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Kagome asked.  
  
Lauren just shrugged and was about to say something but was interrupted.  
  
"Inu Yasha's here." She said smiling slightly.  
  
"Oh, Where?" Kagome said looking out the window. "I'll go get him."  
  
"No need, he's right here. Inu Yasha please stop hiding, I know you're sitting in the tree next to my window." Lauren said opening her window a little.  
  
Inu Yasha climbed in and looked at Lauren a little surprised. How did she know he jumped up into the tree and was listening to them for the last minute or so.  
  
"I see your friend is awake. Certainly took her long enough." Inu Yasha said sitting on the floor next to Kagome.  
  
Lauren looked at him and picked up one of her stuffed animals off of her bad and threw it at him.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault I fainted! Or that I don't remember anything!" Lauren said crossing her arms.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked looking at him.  
  
Inu Yasha was sitting there looking at Lauren's stuffed amimal that she threw at him. It looked a little like Sesshoumaru's true dog form.  
  
"How did you get an animal like this? It looks like my brother." Inu Yasha said looking closely at the stuffed toy.  
  
"My dad gave it to me when I was a baby." Lauren said with a small smile. "It's my favorite stuffed animal. I never really noticed it looking like your brother."  
  
"Feh." Inu Yasha said throwing the stuffed animal on Lauren's bed.  
  
"Time to go!" Inu Yasha said getting up.  
  
"Where?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Where do you think? To my time, where else!" Inu Yasha said rolling his eyes.  
  
"We can't, Inu Yasha. Not this weekend, sorry." Lauren said.  
  
"Feh. And why not?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"We're-umm-busy." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Feh. Come on, let's go!" Inu Yasha said picking Lauren up out of her warm bed.  
  
"Hey! Put me down!" Lauren said when he picked her up.  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at her, in his arms. Lauren wore a blue pajama tank top and blue pajama bottoms. Inu Yasha's eyes widened slightly and Lauren blushed a little.  
  
"Put me down." Lauren said calmly.  
  
Inu Yasha put her down very slowly. She stood in front of him in her pajamas.  
  
'She definitely looks good in that!' Whoa!' Inu Yasha thought looking her up and down for a moment.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled noticing him looking at her.  
  
Lauren smiled and Inu Yasha could hear her laughing a little. Kagome crossed her arms and Lauren looked at her best friend.  
  
"Hey, he's yours ok. And I'm not the one that did anything. He's the one that looked at me." Lauren said smiling.  
  
Kagome smiled and watched Inu Yasha get up. "Inu Yasha we can't go to your time this weekend. We're sorry." Kagome said looking at Lauren.  
  
""Why?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Because-we can't." Lauren said looking at Inu Yasha.  
  
"WHY!" Inu Yasha asked again, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"We don't want to put everyone in danger." Kagome said.  
  
"Hey, wait! What was that sposed to mean Inu Yasha?" Lauren asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"What's what? What? Huh?" Inu Yasha asked confused.  
  
"You said I look good in this! What does that mean? And last time you said I looked like a girl in my school uniform. What do you mean by all that?" Lauren asked.  
  
"What?! I didn't-Whoa!" Inu Yasha didn't say anything.  
  
"Yea, ok. Bye, Inu Yasha." Lauren said.  
  
"---" Inu Yasha was silent. He looked at Kagome for help.  
  
"I don't know about anything she's talking about, but she's right. You should go." Kagome said.  
  
Inu Yasha whimpered. "But, Sango and Miroku are back with shard rumors and Shippo wants to see the both of you. What am I supposed to tell them?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
The girls shrugged.  
  
"What do you want us to do? It's not our fault something's wrong over there." Kagome said looking a little upset.  
  
Lauren pushed Inu Yasha out the window. Inu Yasha held onto the window sill so he wouldn't fall.  
  
"Inu Yasha, SIT!" Lauren said, watching Inu Yasha fall, she closed her window.  
  
After a minute, Inu Yasha got up to see Kagome at the front door.  
  
"Go on Inu Yasha. We'll be back next week ok?" Kagome said.  
  
Inu Yasha got up and looked angrily up at Lauren's bedroom window. Then he looked at Kagome.  
  
"You better be." He said as Kagome ran to hug him.  
  
They exchanged kisses and Kagome looked sadly up into his golden eyes.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I've known you for a long time. And you know that I love you, so why try to get involved with Lauren?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Involved?! Yea right, I wouldn't want to get involved with her. I don't know her that well and she's not that nice. 'Although she does look better in some clothes than you do.' I promise Kagome, I love you not her." Inu Yasha said kissing her again and freed her from his hug.  
  
Kagome smiled and watched Inu Yasha go into the well house. Then he disappeared and went back to his time to disappoint the others. It was night time now and the girls had to get ready to eat and shower then go to bed.  
  
"You take your shower first Lauren!" Kagome yelled from downstairs getting a plate of food.  
  
"Ok!" Lauren said already in the bathroom and half undresses. She turned on the hot water and got in the shower. She let it tickle her skins and slide down to her feet. She had been slightly cold before so it made her get goose bumps.  
  
After a few minutes she washed her hair and then got out of the shower and put her bathrobe on. Her wet hair drenched her shoulders and her bathrobe. Her long hair stuck to her bathrobe. She walked back to her room and yelled down the stairs to Kagome.  
  
"Bathroom's all yours!"  
  
"OK! I'll be up in a minute!" Kagome yelled from the end of the stairs.  
  
Lauren just smiled and opened her bedroom door.  
  
She went into her room and felt a slight draft.  
  
"Brrr." She said going to the window and closing it.  
  
"Hey Baby! Did you open that?" Lauren asked jokingly.  
  
Baby started to act slightly crazy. So Lauren took her out of her cage and sat her on her bed. She lay down her bed and put Baby on her stomach.  
  
"Baby? Are you tired?" Lauren asked seeing Baby snuggle into the warm bathrobe.  
  
"Me too. But I kinda wish that I could go see the others. Especially Sesshoumaru." Lauren said closing her eyes.  
  
"Then why don't you?" Someone asked.  
  
Unconsciously, Lauren answered. "Because I cant. If I do then I might get someone killed. Quiet possibly Kagome or one of her family members."  
  
Realizing someone was in the room, Lauren's eyes shot open and she looked near her closet. Sesshoumaru was leaning against the door.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?! Oh Crap! I um-I'm so sorry. I would have come to see you but, I was unconscious for a week." Lauren said jerking up and knocking Baby out of her sleep.  
  
"Sorry Baby." Lauren said smiling and put Baby on her bed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked.  
  
"What did I tell you the last time you were in my time? I told you if you didn't come back with in a week I'd come get you. And I did." Sesshoumaru said crossing his arms.  
  
Lauren started to laugh a little.  
  
"You really weren't lying, were you?" Lauren said, putting her hand her her mouth to try to stop laughing.  
  
Sesshoumaru just stood there staring at her. Lauren walked over to him and looked up at him. She couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"LAUREN! WHERE IS MY SHAMPOO!" Kagome yelled from the bathroom.  
  
Lauren smiled and went to her bedroom door.  
  
"TOP SHELF!!" Lauren yelled. "THANKS!" Kagome yelled back and Lauren closed her door again.  
  
"What do you want me to say, Sesshoumaru? I'm so happy you're here? Or I can't wait to go back and see everyone? Or GO HOME, I can't go to your time this weekend." Lauren said pointing to the well house.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her a little surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't go with you. There is something bad over there and me and Kagome are staying home this weekend." Lauren said folding her arms and looking down at the floor.  
  
"Lauren, you said you'd come back in a week. You broke your promise, now lets go." Sesshoumaru said walking to her.  
  
Lauren didn't say anything. Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and pulled her to the window.  
  
"LET GO! I CAN'T GO BACK! NARAKU WILL KILL EVERYONE IF I DO!" Lauren yelled yanking her arm away from him.  
  
Lauren swung around and her wet hair flew around her neck and partially in her face. She fell to the floor crying. Sesshoumaru stood there looking down at her and then he bent down and took her in his arms.  
  
"Naraku? What's all this talk about him? What happened?" He said quietly.  
  
Lauren cried in his arms. "Naraku said he would kill everyone. My family, my friends, and everyone I love! If I don't listen to him and do as he says and then become his mate." Lauren said between breaths.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sesshoumaru asked surprised.  
  
"The damn bastard has already killed my father! And now he's ganna kill everyone else I care about." Lauren yelled.  
  
Kagome got out of the shower and went to her room. She got dressed and went to Lauren's bedroom door.  
  
"Hey, Lauren I'm ganna go for a walk wanna come?" Kagome asked knocking on Lauren's door.  
  
Lauren sniffs and wipes her eyes, "No that's ok, I'm ganna get ready for bed."  
  
Kagome was slightly surprised. Because Lauren and her always went out for a walk together before they went to sleep. But she shrugged and went downstairs.  
  
"I'll be back in 15! Bye!" Kagome yelled to everyone in the house.  
  
"Wait, Naraku did what? He killed your father!" Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
Lauren nodded slightly and looked up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"He won't get away with that! I swear he will pay!" Sesshoumaru said looking out the window to the well house.  
  
He looked down at Lauren and Lauren was slightly smiling.  
  
"You'll get yourself killed you know." Lauren said.  
  
"Never! No one can kill me, I'm one of the most powerful demons in this damn world." Sesshoumaru said smirking.  
  
Lauren smiled and sat up. She sat in front of Sesshoumaru, her face was wet from her tears. She wiped her tears away and looked at the floor/  
  
"I want to do it." Lauren said quietly.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her.  
  
"I want to be the one to kill him. He killed my father and I want revenge." She said quietly,with one single tear in her eye.  
  
But quickly that tear went away and she stood up. She looked out the window at Kagome's small figure walking down the shine steps. Then she went to the closet and found a pair of shorts and her pajama tank top. She put them on the bed and got her book bag out from under her bed. Sesshoumaru stood and watched her.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Packing." Lauren said.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Lauren got out at least 2 shirts and another pair of shorts and put them in her book bag then she put on her tennis shoes and looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Can you umm-Thanks." Lauren said seeing Sesshoumaru roll his eyes and turn around.  
  
Lauren took off her bathrobe and since she already had her bra and underwear on she slipped on her shorts and tank top. Then she looked at Sesshoumaru and he turned back around.  
  
"One more thing and I'll be ready." Lauren said going to Baby's cage and getting Baby's bag of food.  
  
She put Baby's food in her book bag and got Baby a blanket to sleep on in her bag. Then she looked at the sleeping ferret.  
  
"Baby-Baby?" She said petting her.  
  
Baby woke up and looked at Lauren. Lauren smiled and picked her up.  
  
"Come on Baby. Time to go." Lauren said putting Baby on her bed.  
  
Baby looked at her and then crawled into her book bag and snuggled in the warm blanket.  
  
Lauren smiled and closed her bag. Then she went to Sesshoumaru and looked up at him.  
  
"I'm ganna go back-no cuz of you or the others but because of that bastard, Naraku. He's ganna pay for what he did, and HOW he did it." Lauren said putting one hand over her necklace and the other down at her side.  
  
She went to her drawer and got out two sticks (hair chopsticks).  
  
"What are those for?" Sesshoumaru asked thinking they were some kind of puny weapon.  
  
"Hair clips. To put my hair up---" Lauren said looking in the mirror at Sesshoumaru and smiling.  
  
She put her hair up and then picked up her bag, careful not to hurt or wake Baby.  
  
She walked over to Sesshoumaru one last time and smiled. "Don't get in my way ok." She said.  
  
She leaned up and kissed Sesshoumaru. Then she walked to her window and stopped. She looked back at him and smiled at his surprised face.  
  
"You coming?" She said and he walked over to the window and started to pick her up so he could jump out the window.  
  
"Don't worry about me ok. I'm fine." Lauren said opening the window and jumped out. She landed on the balls of her feet and started walking toward the well house.  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped out behind her and walked to the well house.  
  
"We gatta hurry before Kagome gets back." Lauren said opening the well house doors.  
  
"Shouldn't you tell her first? She IS your friend after all." Sesshoumaru asked helping her.  
  
Lauren didn't say anything and went into the well house. She walked down the stairs and looked into the deep dark hole.  
  
"Brr." She said quietly.  
  
"Are you sure--" "Yes! I'm sure." Lauren said jumping into the well. Sesshoumaru followed. 


	11. Fighting Really a Good FIRST impression?

Chapter 11: Is fighting really a GOOD FIRST impression?  
  
Sesshoumaru and Lauren make it to the other side of the well. With Sesshoumaru's help, they jump out of the well and start walking to the Western lands. Little did they know Inu Yasha was up in a tree waiting for Kagome, as usual. He jumped down from the tree and watched Sesshoumaru and Lauren walk toward Sesshoumaru's home.  
  
'What's she doing here? And without Kagome?' Inu Yasha thought as he watched them.  
  
"Inu Yasha what's wrong?" Someone yelled behind him and Lauren stopped, hearing them.  
  
"We have company." Lauren said turning around to face Inu Yasha.  
  
She walked back toward the well and stopped. Inu Yasha stood there looking angrily at her. Shippo and two others were running up behind him. "Is Kagome here?" Shippo yelled, seeing Lauren.  
  
"No, just her stupid ass friend." Inu Yasha said crossing his arms and still lokked at Lauren angrily. "What are you staring at, Inu Yasha? I have business here with a certain demon, that's why I'm here." Lauren said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Who's she?" someone asked behind Inu Yasha. "Miroku, don't you listen? I just said that she's Kagome's friend." Inu Yasha said not taking his eyes off Lauren.  
  
"I have a NAME you know!" Lauren yelled. "Yea, sure you do, BITCH!" Inu Yasha said smirking.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Shippo yelled. "No, Shippo, it's ok. That son of a bitch doesn't know anything about being nice." Lauren paused seeing the look on Inu Yasha's face the continued. "Oh oops, did I say son of a bitch? HA! You wish you were, that's for sure!"  
  
"She's kind of mean." The girl beside Miroku said. "Sango, if you haven't noticed, so is Inu Yasha." Miroku pointed out.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood aside the whole time but finally showed himself from the shadows of the trees. "Sesshoumaru?! What are you doing here?" Sango asked getting ready to throw her boomerang bone, knowing Sesshoumaru is always ready for a fight.  
  
"I'm here, because I feel like it. Plus I have to take Lauren to my palace." Sesshoumaru said crossing his arms and sitting next to the well.  
  
"What?! That ugly ass witch is here because of you?!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
Lauren clinched her fists in anger. "Inu yasha, please. You say she's Kagome's friend, then why are you being so mean?" Sango asked.  
  
"He's always that way, if you haven't noticed lady!" Lauren said angrily.  
  
"Well both of you should show you care for each other and not hate each other." Miroku said with a lecherous smile.  
  
"Oh lord, me be polite to him?" Lauren said rolling her eyes. She sat her back- pack down carefully so she wouldn't wake Baby. "Inu yasha, you know you want to kill me so why haven't you done it yet?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Feh." Inu Yasha answered. 'I can't kill her. I can't even use the tetsusaiga on her.' He thought. "Then fight me with your hands, Inu Yasha." Lauren said crossing her arms. "Don't fight with Inu Yasha, Lauren! He'll kill you!" Shippo said and started to get upset.  
  
"He can't." Sesshoumaru said smirking and looked at Inu Yasha. "Is that a challenge?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Lauren just looked at him. Inu Yasha smirked and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"NO! Lauren, please!" Shippo yelled. "Shut up fox!" Inu yasha snapped at Shippo.  
  
Lauren's eyes narrowed. "Sit." She said calmly. **WHAM**  
  
Miroku and Sango looked down at Inu Yasha on the ground. "How?! I thought only Kagome could----" Sango stopped.  
  
"Apparently not." Miroku said, thinking the same thing. "Listen here, BITCH! You'll never SIT me again when I'm done with you! Stop being an ass and either go home or fight me!" Inu Yasha yelled getting up.  
  
Lauren smirked. "Ok, Dog-boy! That's it, you're dead!" Lauren yelled, cracking her knuckles. "Feh, like you could kill me!" Inu Yasha said thinking about what happened before, in Kagome's time.  
  
He thought about her violent violet eyes and her necklace changing to a black void of extreme power. He gulped and threw his sword aside near a tree.  
  
"Inu Yasha! What are you doing?!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Fighting this bitch! What does it look like!" Inu Yasha yelled. "But isn't she---" "Kagome's friend? Hey its her loss. She's the one that wanted to fight." Inu Yasha smirked as he interrupted Miroku.  
  
"Actually, it wasn't her it was you." Shippo pointed out and getting a glare from Inu yasha, backed away and stayed near Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Hey! Inu Yash! Fighting me or not?" Lauren asked. Sesshoumaru stayed silent and watched. He didn't want to interrupt a fight with his brother. Inu Yasha looked back at Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Lauren got angry that Inu Yasha didn't answer her. She picked up a rock and threw it at Inu Yasha's head.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Look out!" Miroku yelled an Inu Yasha turned his head in time to see the rock and caught it right in front of his face.  
  
'That's the second time that's happened.' Inu Yasha thought crushing the rock in his hand. "Your ass is ganna pay!" He yelled.  
  
Lauren smirked and put her hands on her hips. She laughed at the thought of Inu Yasha able to hurt her.  
  
'He can hurt me he's a demon. BUT he can't hurt me BECAUSE I'm Kagome's friend, and he knows he can't.' Lauren thought.  
  
Inu Yasha attacked her and threw a punch. Lauren dodged and jumped into the tree next to her. She stood on a branch and held on to the tree's trunk. She smirked down at Inu Yasha and just stayed in the tree.  
  
"Stay still, Bitch! So I can at least hit you!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"Hell no! I'm not ganna let you touch me!" Lauren yelled down from the tree. Miroku, Sango and Shippo stared at the two of them.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Don't hurt Lauren!" Shippo yelled. "Feh, shut up fox!" Inu Yasha yelled still looking up at Lauren.  
  
Lauren's eyes narrowed and she yelled down at Inu Yasha. She flipped off of the branch and landed on her feet in front of Inu Yasha. He was a little surprised when Lauren took a chance to land right in front of him. She punched his face and Inu Yasha flew slightly backwards from the impact. Sango's eyes widened.  
  
"No human has ever been able to touch him." Sango said as she continued to watch them. "She's a girl, maybe he's letting her win." Miroku said hopefully.  
  
Inu Yasha attacked Lauren and pinned her to the tree and looked at her. Sesshoumaru slightly sat up and wanted to get Inu Yasha away from Lauren but Lauren looked at him and made him stop. He watched-still wanting to help but Lauren wouldn't let him.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Leave Lauren alone!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Shut up, Shippo!" Inu Yasha yelled looking at Shippo. Lauren smirked. "You shouldn't take your eyes off your enemy." She said and punched his stomach.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her surprised and Lauren smiled. He backed away from her a little. "Ok, that's it bitch!" Inu Yasha yelled and Lauren looked at him angrily.  
  
Inu Yasha and Lauren fought for a few minutes. Lauren hit Inu Yasha more than he thought a human was capable of hitting him. Lauren had a bruise on her cheek where Inu Yasha had hit her and a cut under her eye. Inu Yasha had a black eye and a few bruised bones.  
  
'This girl is stronger than I thought.' Inu Yasha thought.  
  
"Thanks, that's the first compliment I've gotten, from you." Lauren said smirking and whipped the blood from the cut under her eye.  
  
"Bitch! Stop going into my mind!" Inu Yasha yelled. "It's not my fault you think things about me." Lauren said smirking again.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inu Yasha yelled and attacked her. "Make me, Dog boy!" Lauren yelled. Inu Yasha punched her against a tree and wouldn't stop hitting her.  
  
"Inu Yasha! STOP!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo yelled. Sesshoumaru got up and went to his brother. He tried to help Lauren but Inu Yasha punched him. Lauren was getting hit so much that she was almost out cold.  
  
"Inu..Yasha..Thanks for..for being there..for me..me and Kagome." Lauren said between breaths and she fell to her knees, when Inu Yasha stopped and stared at her.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. He put his guard down for a moment but Lauren could attack him if she wanted to. She was too bruised and broken boned. She couldn't move. She leaned her head back against the tree and legs under her spread out to her side but was still under her. She held her stomach with one hand and her necklace with the other. She closed her eyes and rested for a few minutes.  
  
Inu Yasha walked toward his friends, in triumph. Shippo yelled and screamed at Inu Yasha for hurting Lauren but Inu Yasha just ignored him. "Let's go." Inu yasha said walking away. Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked over at Lauren. She was very still. Sesshoumaru was watching her too. He noticed her eyes jerked open. Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched as she slowly lifted her head and leaned forward. Her arms supported her weight so she wouldn't fall forward.  
  
"That bitch could never beat me." Inu Yasha said smirking slightly. "Are you sure about that, Inu Yasha?" a voice said behind him. He knew that voice, it wasn't Lauren but it was the other person inside her. The one that wanted to kill him, for some reason. He turned around to see Lauren on leaning forward. She slowly stood up.  
  
"She shouldn't move! The way Inu Yasha punched her, her ribs should all be broken!" Miroku said worriedly.  
  
"They are, Monk!" Lauren said slowly. "Lauren, please don't hurt yourself!" Shippo begged.  
  
"I'm fine, Shippo." Lauren said and looked at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha looked at her. Her eyes met his and he looked slightly shocked.  
  
"Oh shit! The bitch HAS changed!" Inu Yasha whispered.  
  
(In Kagome's time: Kagome is just getting home from her walk. She still doesn't know that Lauren went to feudal Japan. And she doesn't know that Sesshoumaru came and got her or that Baby was taken with her.)  
  
"Inu Yasha, are you ready to actually try this time?" Lauren asked taking off her necklace. Sesshoumaru stared. He had never seen her like this before and it was all new to him, her violet eyes, her anger and hatred, and no fear what so ever.  
  
"Oh shit..now I'm in trouble!" Inu Yasha said to himself. "Inu Yasha?! What is she-what happened to her?!" Sango yelled holding her boomerang bone.  
  
"Stay back! Everyone, just stay away from her!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"You heard the bastard! For once I agree with him, so stay out of this Demon Exterminator! And keep your Kazana covered Monk!" Lauren yelled as she held out her necklace.  
  
"Lauren!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Leave me alone! Go home Sesshoumaru!" Lauren yelled not taking her eyes off her victim.  
  
Sesshoumaru froze seeing Lauren's eyes of hate. "GO!" She yelled and watched out of the corner of her eye as Sesshoumaru just stood there for a moment, then gave in and flew off into the sky.  
  
"Inu Yasha! The last time I saw you was when Naraku went to my time. And now we face each other again without my friend in the way to get hurt." Lauren said looking at her necklace.  
  
She walked slowly over to the spot wear she was standing earlier. Close to the well and a few feet from Inu Yasha. Sango looked at her and then at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha, she's your-she's your-" Sango tried to say something but couldn't.  
  
"Spit it out, Sango!" Inu yasha said. "Killer.." Miroku finished for her. Inu Yasha looked at them a little surprised. But quickly turned back to Lauren. Shippo hid, so he didn't know what was going on.  
  
Miroku saw Lauren's necklace. "Is that-The Black Pearl?!" He whispered.  
  
"What's that?" Inu Yasha asked. "Yes, this is the black pearl! Is that a problem?" Lauren asked as she held in next to her.  
  
She put her arms down. The pearl was floating. She looked into the blackness of the pearl. Inu Yasha and the others stared.  
  
"Mate? That is one thing I will never be to you Naraku! NEVER! But I will kill Inu Yasha, that is what I'm here for." Inu Yasha heard Lauren whisper.  
  
'Naraku? Mate? What?! Does Naraku want her?!' Inu Yasha thought.  
  
The sky went dark and everything around them disappeared in darkness. "Inu Yasha, you must die!" Lauren said calmly.  
  
A flash of light hit the sky and there was a loud yell. The sky became blue again and Inu Yasha was against a tree behind Sango and Miroku, bleeding.  
  
"Owch!" He whispered holding his chest. "Inu Yasha, I'm not at full power this is only the beginning. And after you die, Naraku ass is dead!" Lauren yelled.  
  
Inu Yasha slowly walked back to Sango and Miroku. His chest had a big cut from his shoulder all the way to his muscular stomach. His shirt was covered in blood.  
  
"Why won't you die? Damn it! If you can't die, then how am I sposed to kill someone more powerful than even the 'great' Inu Yasha?" Lauren said putting her necklace back on. It had changed from black back to its normal pearl color and Lauren looked at Inu Yasha. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Until we meet again." Lauren said walking toward her bag and picked it up. Inu Yasha could hear something from the well.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha said sniffing the air. "Inu Yasha? Have you seen Lauren? Her and Baby are missing!" Kagome said jumping out of the well.  
  
Lauren stopped and put her bag back down. She looked at Kagome and then heard something flying toward her. "Kagome!" She yelled pushing Kagome out of the way of a flying arrow. "Lauren!" Kagome yelled seeing her friend.  
  
Lauren looked up at Kagome. Her violet eyes had changed back to her blue green eyes when she was hit by the arrow and knocked into the side of the well. The arrow pierced her side and she was in a lot of pain. A tear ran down her cheek and then she blacked out.  
  
Shippo came out of hiding and saw Kagome and the others gathered around Lauren's still body. Inu Yasha pulled the arrow out and looked around to see where it had come from and why he didn't hear it coming. Then he picked Lauren up and said, "We need to take her to Kaede."  
  
"She just tried to kill you! Are you serious?!" Sango asked.  
  
Inu Yasha just looked at her and then walked to Kaede's village. Kagome had picked up Lauren's bag and found Baby sleeping in it. When they got to Kaede's village Lauren was tended and lay aside unconscious and the others talked about what just happened. 


	12. Goodbye Baby

A/N: Hey guys im back again! Sorry it took so long ive been really busy in school the past few weeks getting ready for homecoming and doing a lot of hw and stuff. But im back and any way heres chapter 12-hope u enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12: Goodbye Baby  
  
When they all sat in Kaede's hut and talked about Lauren's umm 'mood swings', Kaede realized who Lauren was.  
  
"Inu Yasha, Lauren WAS meant to kill you." Kaede said.  
  
"Kaede-baba, you think I don't know that already. Tell me something new." Inu Yasha said rolling his eyes.  
  
"She was created by your father to do so. Well her spirit-the part that WANTS to kill you. The other part is her own and she uses it as she wants. To hate or to love, either one." Kaede explained.  
  
"Created by my father?! Why?" Inu Yasha asked looking over at Lauren. "I guess he regretted having you. I don't know for sure, but it was he who wanted to kill you so he chose Lauren since she was not of this time and no one here knew about her but him and Sesshoumaru. That's why your brother was here when Lauren first came here to this time." Kaede said looking at Kagome.  
  
Kagome was quiet. She was shocked that her BEST FRIEND was born with a soul to kill..Inu Yasha. "I feel sorry for the girl." Sango said glancing over at Lauren.  
  
"Aye, as do I. A beautiful young girl such as herself cursed with such a terrible destiny." Miroku said. Everyone was quiet for a moment. "What I don't understand is her two personality changes. She goes from being friends with Inu Yasha to hating him and the hate turns her into her killer self?" Kagome said.  
  
"There is a part of her that wants to be Inu Yasha's friend." Kaede said. "Can she control when her assassin side comes out?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It seems only to be triggered by Inu Yasha." Kaede said. "Feh, it's always me." Inu Yasha said to himself when he looked over at Lauren.  
  
"Daddy..?" Lauren whispered. Kagome heard her and went over to her friend. "Lauren?" She whispered. A single tear fell from Lauren's eyes and her eyes opened slowly. Kagome gasped when she saw them.  
  
'Oh shit!' Inu Yasha thought. Lauren jerked up and Inu Yasha backed away slightly. Lauren held her ribs in pain and was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Where is he?" Lauren asked. "Who? Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked. "No, for once I'm after another demon!" Lauren said and scrambled to her backpack. She opened it and Baby jumped out and onto Lauren's shoulder. Lauren was very happy to see her friend safe.  
  
"I'm leaving, and you can't stop me whether I'm injured or not. Come for all I care, but don't get in my way!..please..." Lauren said picking up her bag and walking slowly out of Kaede's hut holding her ribs in pain.  
  
"Inu Yasha-?" Miroku asked. "Let's go!" Inu Yasha said and immediately jumped up and everyone left Kaede's hut (except Kaede ^_~)  
  
Lauren was standing waiting in the middle of the village. Inu Yasha walked up to her and looked straight into her eyes. They were violet..but she was not in a killing mood to kill him. They stood staring at each other for a moment. Inu Yasha noticed Lauren's eyes were changing.  
  
'She's ganna faint again.' He thought. They changed from violet back to the blue-green of her normal eyes. Inu Yasha stood there expecting her to faint but she just stood there smiling. She saw Sango and Miroku and went over to them.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't give you two a good first impression when Inu Yasha and me fought. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Lauren said smiling. "Oh, one thing though.." Lauren said and whispered something in Sango's ear. Sango laughed a little and smiled. She looked at Miroku and then back at Lauren.  
  
"Don't worry, it wont happen. And if it does, I'll do something about it." Sango said. Lauren smiled and started to walk out of the village, playing with Baby.  
  
Miroku watched her and seemed to trail from just watching her to watching her butt.  
  
"MIROKU!" Sango yelled and slapped him.  
  
"WHAAAAAT!" Miroku asked acting innocent.  
  
Lauren turned around and saw Miroku rubbing his face where a big red mark was. She laughed and so did Kagome and Shippo. Inu Yasha just rolled his eyes and said, "You'll never learn, will you?"  
  
Miroku just looked at him like nothing had just happened. "Can we go now?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Yes, let's get going." Miroku said patting Sango's butt. Steam seemed to blow from Sango's ears. "MIROKU!" She yelled ready to use her boomerang bone on him, but he ran to Inu Yasha and hid slightly behind him so Inu Yasha might get hit first.  
  
"Coward." Inu Yasha said and Miroku gave him a dirty look.  
  
Everyone was still worried about Lauren changing again. But they went on their way, looking for shards. Lauren followed hoping to run into Naraku.  
  
Shippo, Sango and Kagome were all walking together, while Miroku and Inu Yasha were walking and talking to each other. Lauren was in the back playing with Baby. She wanted to-for now stay away from everyone because she just just met Sango and Miroku and they seemed to not like her very much after they saw the fight with Inu Yasha. Miroku and Inu Yasha were talking (mostly Miroku) about Lauren. Miroku kept looking back at Lauren and checking to see if she was watching or doing anything.  
  
"She's a very beautiful girl. Not as Beautiful as Lady Sango but still beautiful." Miroku said smiling.  
  
"Feh." Inu Yasha replied to everything Miroku said. The girls and Shippo walked behind Inu Yasha and Miroku.  
  
"Kagome? What happened to Lauren?" Shippo asked.  
  
Kagome glanced back at her friend. "I don't know, Shippo. But leave her alone for a while. I think she's still a little upset about her dad's death." Kagome said shivering at the thought.  
  
"She didn't seem very happy when she first got her. As a matter of fact, she looked more like she wanted revenge for something." Sango said slightly looking over her shoulder at Lauren. Kagome just shrugged and looked at the ground. Lauren was playing with Baby, the one thing she does when she gets upset the way she did today.  
  
"Why do they keep looking back at me?" She whispered. "Hey! That tickles." She brushed her face and got Baby's whiskers to move.  
  
After a moment Baby got on Lauren's other shoulder and froze. "What's wrong Ba-" Lauren stopped, she felt something move quickly by her and something cold and sharp hit her neck.  
  
"..." Lauren froze.  
  
Baby lay on her shoulder motionless. "Baby?" Lauren whispered.  
  
Inu Yasha turned his head slightly because that was the first thing he'd heard Lauren say in a long time. Baby slipped off Lauren's shoulder and into her hands.  
  
"Baby?" Lauren said. Everyone turned around and saw Lauren crying. "Lauren what's-" Lauren shoved Baby into Kagome's arms before Kagome could finish.  
  
She turned around and yelled. "Naraku!"  
  
There was no answer. "NARAKU!" Lauren yelled again even more angrily. Finally a faint laugh could be heard.  
  
"Naraku! How dare you!" Lauren yelled turning to the laughter. "I told you what would happen if you returned without an answer." Naraku said.  
  
"That was my pet! My family and my friend! You never said anything about her!" Lauren yelled as tears ran down her face.  
  
"One by one in front of you is all I said." Naraku said calmly.  
  
"You-You Bastard!" Lauren yelled as she saw Naraku come out of the woods near the group.  
  
"Next in line.." Naraku said coming close to Lauren. "Don't touch me!" She said while he walked closer.  
  
Everyone stared at what was happening. Finally Inu Yasha jumped up and yanked the tetsusaiga out, ready to fight.  
  
"Naraku, what are you doing here? Why did you just kill Lauren's rat?" Inu Yasha asked getting closer to Lauren to protect her.  
  
"She isn't a rat, she's a ferret." Lauren said calmly but her fists were clintched and tears were still falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Whatever." Inu Yasha said rolling his eyes. Naraku took this chance and took out his sword, trying to attack Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha, Look out!" Everyone yelled. Lauren jumped in front of him and the sword that was meant for Inu Yasha, was now in her stomach. Naraku stopped and took the sword out of her stomach and threw it aside.  
  
"OUCH!" Lauren yelled. Naraku stared at her in disbelief. His hands were slightly shaking. He didn't mean to harm Lauren because she was the one person he wanted and he didn't want anything to happen to her.  
  
Inu Yasha was surprised Lauren just saved him. "Lauren!" Kagome yelled and ran to her. Lauren gave a small smile that meant that she was okay.  
  
"As I was saying," Naraku said looking at Lauren, "Next person in line-someone you love dearly, but you haven't seen in a long time."  
  
Lauren looked at him angrily. "Don't touch him." Lauren said calmly.  
  
"He will be gone too if you don't make you decision soon." Naraku said and disappeared.  
  
Lauren dropped to the ground. "No...not him..please. Not my brother, too." Lauren whispered crying into her hands.  
  
"Lauren we need to fix that up, you ganna lose more blood if you let it stay like that." Kagome said. Lauren stood up and looked at Inu Yasha. "I don't even get a 'thanks' from you? What am I, Chopped liver?" Lauren said smiling slightly.  
  
"...Thanks" Inu Yasha whispered so no one could hear but Lauren could and she smiled. "Your welcome." She said weakly and fell forward into his arms.  
  
"Lauren!" Kagome yelled.  
  
After a while Lauren woke up in warm arms. She jerked awake because she thought something happened. She found herself in Inu Yasha's arms and everyone sleeping around a campfire.  
  
'What happened?' She thought. "Your awake? Good. Get off me then." Inu Yasha whispered so not to wake anyone.  
  
Lauren slowly got up and looked at Inu Yasha. Without a word she sat down next to the campfire. "I hate this place. I'm glad my brother-Oh crap! I just remembered...He's a-a-a demon. I have to find him before Naraku does. He must be here..because he moved away..far away when I was 5." Lauren whispered.  
  
"But how did he become a demon?" Lauren said to herself.  
  
'Her brother's a demon?!' Inu Yasha thought surprised. He was listening to her talk to herself.  
  
"Baby..Leon..Who's next after Leon-if he dies?" Lauren said.  
  
"Get some sleep, wench! We're not stopping for a while." Inu Yasha said jumping into the tree nearest to Kagome. Lauren shot a look of hate in his direction and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Inu Yasha asked. "None of your damn business." Lauren said picking up her bag and a box that sat next to it. "Feh, if you get lost its not my fault." Inu Yasha said rolling over in the tree. Lauren walked a little ways. Then she stopped and remembered where she was. The group didn't get that far from the God Tree so she knew that she was near it. She walked a little longer and found it.  
  
She took the box and set it down next to the tree roots. "I want to go home. But I can't. I have to find Leon." Lauren said to herself.  
  
Then she turned around and set the box under the roots of the tree. "I'll come back for you." She said and got up. "Goodbye Baby."  
  
She walked away from the tree with her back over her shoulder and didn't look back. 


	13. Leon

Chapter 13: Leon  
  
When Lauren got closer to the camp she realized that someone had been watching her. She wasn't sure who it was but she knew something was weird ever since she left Baby under the roots of the God Tree.  
  
She heard rustling in the woods around her. "Inu Yasha, if that's you your not scaring me." She said crossing her arms.  
  
"Will you just show yourself already!" Lauren said starting to get angry.  
  
"What are you doing out by yourself so late at night?" A voice other than Inu Yasha's asked.  
  
Lauren looked around. Behind her she noticed someone coming out of the woods. She sighed when she realized it was Miroku.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" She said wanting to hit him.  
  
"I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were alright." Miroku said.  
  
But Lauren heard another noise in the woods. She knew this one wasn't Miroku. But she knew, somehow...that it wasn't Inu Yasha either.  
  
"Who are you?" Lauren asked.  
  
"You know who I am." Miroku said looking confused.  
  
"Hush Miroku. I wasn't talking to you." Lauren said looking around the forest and listening to see if she could hear the other person.  
  
"Who do you think I am?" A voice asked.  
  
Lauren froze. She looked at a young man who looked to be about mid twenties. He was tall and had red eyes. Miroku stepped in front of Lauren to protect her.  
  
"You will not come any closer." Miroku said.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do, monk?" The young man asked.  
  
He looked over Miroku's shoulder at Lauren. She noticed that he had what looked like wings...dragon wings...on his back. His nails were like Inu Yasha's...long and sharp.  
  
Lauren just stared at him. He looked from his short blond hair to his red eyes down to his shirtless chest. She noticed a large scar on his right shoulder that she remembered her brother having one just like it.  
  
"Leon?" She whispered.  
  
The young man walked closer to Miroku and Lauren. Miroku stood ready to fight if needed.  
  
"Put your staff away, monk. I'm not here to fight you." The young man said.  
  
Just then Inu Yasha jumped out of a tree and stood near the young man. Kagome, Sango and Shippo showed up under the tree he had just jumped out of.  
  
"Lauren! Miroku! Are you alright?" Kagome asked.  
  
They both nodded. Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles and looked at the young man with the dragon wings. He laughed at him and looked at Miroku.  
  
"Why are you fighting the monk when you can fight a demon?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"I don't want to---" The young man was interrupted when Inu Yasha threw himself at him and tried to cut him in half.  
  
They fought for a few minutes. Then Lauren realized who the dragon boy was. She ran to Inu Yasha to get him away from the dragon demon.  
  
"Stop! Inu Yasha Stop!" She yelled jumping in front of Inu Yasha right before he hit the demon.  
  
The dragon demon grabbed Lauren in his arms and lifted her into the air with him. She wasn't afraid now that she was used to Sesshoumaru doing it. She just looked down at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Put her down!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Why?" The young man asked.  
  
"Because if you don't I'll cut your head off." Sango said angrily.  
  
That got the man to bring Lauren back down. He stood behind her the whole time so Inu Yasha wouldn't have a chance to hit him again.  
  
"Inu Yasha stop this! I won't let you hurt him!" Lauren said.  
  
"Lauren don't bother. He won't listen to you." The young man said.  
  
"How does he know your name?" Kagome asked.  
  
Lauren was silent. Then he got in front of her and looked over the group she was traveling with.  
  
"Why should I leave my little sister with such company?" He asked.  
  
Lauren looked at him. "I should have made sure you stayed with Sesshoumaru." He said.  
  
"But Leon...don't you remember? Kagome and I are best friends." Lauren whispered.  
  
"Ah yes. I remember Kagome. My, haven't you grown." The young man said.  
  
"Leon?!" Kagome asked surprised.  
  
He smiled. Lauren jumped onto his back and hugged his neck. He brought her to his front because his wings were being crushed under her. Then he hugged her back.  
  
"Did you miss me?" He asked laughing.  
  
"YES!" Lauren said happily.  
  
"How's dad?" Leon asked not knowing what happened.  
  
"Lauren's dad is dead..." Inu Yasha said in a rude but low voice.  
  
"What?!" Leon asked surprised.  
  
"Naraku killed him...and Baby too." Kagome said.  
  
"Is this true?" Leon asked Lauren.  
  
Everyone nodded. Lauren looked up at her brother. She looked like she was about to cry. But she nodded slowly.  
  
Leon became angry. He didn't know what to say. His red eyes were glowing with hatred. "How could he? My best friend! Killed my father?"  
  
"Best...friend..."Shippo, Kagome and Sango said at the same time.  
  
"You and Naraku are...friends?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Why is Naraku killing everyone?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"I've told him stories of my sister...when we were out looking for things to do. I told him that she was beautiful and kind and loved her family and friends dearly. I guess he wanted to see if it was true..." Leon said.  
  
"He said he wants me as his mate..." Lauren said.  
  
"So he was serious about that? Hmm..." Leon said shaking his head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango asked.  
  
"He told me he wanted Lauren for himself one day...and I laughed. I guess he was serious about it...maybe I shouldn't have told him as many stories as I did." Leon said.  
  
"So you knew about it?" Lauren asked.  
  
"What are we going to do about it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Nothing we can do...unless Sesshoumaru decides that Naraku is getting too close to his territory." Leon said.  
  
"His territory?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Lauren is his." Leon explained.  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone said loudly except Lauren and Leon.  
  
Lauren just looked at the ground. Leon smiled at the fact that she was trying to hide her blushing.  
  
"We'll figure something out..." Leon said.  
  
"He's after you now though..." Shippo said.  
  
"What?" Leon asked.  
  
"You're next in line to be killed." Sango said.  
  
"He would never...would he?" Leon asked himself out loud. 


	14. Castle Sleepover!

Chapter 14: Castle sleepover!!!  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Get to your camp and pack everything up....quickly." Leon said.  
  
"Why?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"We're going to stay somewhere safe tonight and tomorrow. No shard hunting for a few days." Leon said.  
  
"But..." Kagome tried to protest.  
  
"Hurry up!" Leon said and everyone ran back to the camp and packed up.  
  
"Where are we going?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You'll find out, monk." Leon said lifting his sister into his arms.  
  
Inu Yasha put Kagome on his back and Shippo held onto her. Miroku and Sango both got on Kirara when she transformed. They followed Leon for a while.  
  
"Why are we trusting this guy, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked while they followed him.  
  
"He's Lauren's brother and he's one of the good guys." Kagome said.  
  
"But he's friends with both Naraku and Sesshoumaru...doesn't that mean he's a bad guy?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I agree with the fox." Inu Yasha said.  
  
After a while they began to fly over familiar territory. Inu Yasha looked down when they started to land.  
  
"Oh no." He said.  
  
"Where are we?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku looked around. He knew something about this land was familiar but he wasn't sure what it was.  
  
"Just over that hill..." Leon said.  
  
"Seeshoumaru's castle?" Lauren whispered.  
  
Leon nodded.  
  
"We must stay there for a few days. Sesshoumaru knows we're coming. He said he'd have a servant girl take you to his room to say hello if he wasn't already at the door to meet us." He said.  
  
"I know where his room is...I've been there enough." Lauren smirked.  
  
They got to the castle and the door opened. A servant girl stood waiting for them. "Good evening m'lady." She said looking at Lauren.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I shall take you to M'lord's room." The servant girl said.  
  
"No, it's ok. Find them a place to sleep. I know where to go." Lauren said.  
  
Leon didn't wait for the servant girl to find him a room. He apparently had one since he flew off in the opposite direction of where the servant girl was taking the others.  
  
Lauren said goodnight to everyone. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Be careful Lauren. Sesshoumaru isn't the best guy to be around." Kagome said and Lauren smiled.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
They went their separate ways and Lauren got to Sesshoumaru's room in no time. She was glad she remembered where it was or she would have gotten lost again.  
  
She knocked on the door. It was already opened a little so she walked in. Sesshoumaru was sitting in the same chair he had been sitting in that one morning when Lauren was fist brought to his castle.  
  
"Hi." She said putting her bag down by the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru srood up and gave her a small smirk. She knew he never smiled so she was glad that she at least got a smirk. She walked over to him and hugged his neck.  
  
"I missed you." She said with a smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru just looked at her. He noticed that she still had the necklace around her neck and hadn't lost it. He was happy about that. Lauren looked at him for a moment then started toward the bed. Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm before she got out of reach and pulled her back to him.  
  
"You won't leave this castle again." He said kissing her.  
  
Lauren was totally surprised. She wasn't expecting him to kiss her or demand that she stay with him forever. He pulled away from her and she looked at him a little confused.  
  
"But what about...my friends...and family? And school?" She asked.  
  
"I don't care anything about those things. I want you to stay here. I don't want you to leave my sight again. Do you know how much sleep I lose not being around you?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I..."  
  
"I haven't been able to sleep for a while. But before I knew you I was able to sleep just fine all night every night."  
  
"I'm...sorry."  
  
"Naraku cannot have you. You are mine and always will be."  
  
"That's a little demanding don't you think?" She asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru's golden eyes gleamed in the moonlight that came through the window. He looked at her. She thought for a moment that his eyes were sad and wished that she stay there.  
  
"I'm tired...can I sleep on it?" She asked.  
  
"No." He said simply.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No."  
  
She looked at him angrily. "I'm not something for someone to fight over."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't respond to that. Lauren sighed and looked out the window. She walked over to the window and watched all the demons in Sesshoumaru's land. They were fighting off demons that were not welcome in the western lands.  
  
"Why..." she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you not want to be mine?"  
  
"Never said that...but...what about...my home?" Lauren asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed her neck. Lauren smiled. "Please..."  
  
Lauren's eyes widened. She had never heard him say please before. Did he really want her that bad?  
  
Without another word he let go of her and went to the bed and lay down. She stayed looking out of the window for a while thinking then she lay in bed and they both fell asleep. 


	15. The Decision

Chapter 15: The Decision  
  
The next morning everyone met in the dinning room to have breakfast. Rin was so happy to see that Lauren was back. Lauren watched her friends throughout breakfast. She didn't know what to do about what happened last night. She was scared. Her brother was back and she was happy to see him again but she was afraid of losing her friends. She lived with Kagome at home in their time but she really had nothing else there. Her family was killed and she had barely any friends in school except for Kagome and a few other girls but she didn't talk to them much.  
  
She didn't talk to anyone very much. Kagome and her family and Inu Yasha and the others were really the only people she was friends with. Sesshoumaru was in love with her and so was Naraku. She didn't know what to do about that either. She wanted to stay with Sesshoumaru but Naraku would kill Leon and her friends if she didn't become his mate. She was so confused.  
  
She sat and stared at her breakfast. Everyone was eating except her. She wasn't very hungry at the moment. Rin watched her. She knew Lauren was sad. She wanted to ask what was wrong but every time she tried Sesshoumaru would shake his head or clear his thoat or just plain look at her. She knew that that meant to leave Lauren alone so she did.  
  
Everyone went through breakfast quietly. Inu Yasha was being very cautious about being in the same room as his brother and even spending the night at his home. Kagome was worried about Lauren and so were Shippo and Sango. Miroku just ate in Silence enjoying every bite of the free food given to him. Leon watched Sesshoumaru and his sister. He knew something happened the night before but he couldn't put his clawed finger on it to figure out why his sister was so down that morning.  
  
"Lauren and I have to get back to our home...we have school tomorrow." Kagome said breaking the silence.  
  
"Your not going anywhere!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You have some shard hunting to do!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"But school is important to you know." Kagome pointed out.  
  
"I'm not going..."  
  
"What?!" Kagome asked and everyone looked at Lauren.  
  
"I'm not going back..."  
  
"But Lauren, we have to finish school. What about mom and grandpa? And Sota?" Kagome asked.  
  
"They're your family, Kagome. Not mine...My family is here...the only real family I have left." Lauren said glancing over at Leon.  
  
"Rin is Family?" Rin asked.  
  
Lauren gave a small smile. Rin smiled happily. She knew Lauren loved her. She knew that Lauren would always be there for her if she needed someone to play with.  
  
"But Lauren...where are you going to live? How are you going to live?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'll live here...with my brother and Sesshoumaru..."  
  
"And Rin!"  
  
"...and Rin."  
  
"But they can't take care of you...they're demons." Miroku said.  
  
"Excuse me monk...but I'm half demon. Plus Lauren's my sister. I'll take care of her." Leon said.  
  
"But she won't be able to live with all these other demons around." Shippo said.  
  
"I can handle it...I have demons after me all the time because they think I am the key to kill Inu Yasha. So I just have to learn to protect myself. I'll manage." Lauren said.  
  
"But---" Shippo and Kagome tried to protest.  
  
"She made up her mind. You can't change it so leave her alone." Sesshoumaru said raising his voice.  
  
"I know that your trying to do what's best Lauren...but staying with my brother?! Come on!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Leave me alone..."  
  
Leon got up and walked out of the dinning room. He was trying not to blow his top about what Inu Yasha was saying about his sister and best friend. He didn't want to try to kill Inu Yasha in front of everyone. He didn't want to kill Inu Yasha at all he was just angry at his insults.  
  
Lauren stood up and looked at Kagome. Rin went to her and pulled on her t-shirt. Lauren smiled down at her.  
  
"Go play with Jaken for a little while." She said and Rin nodded.  
  
"Lauren you're not thinking straight. Maybe you should go home and take a hot bath..." Sango said looking concerned.  
  
"No, maybe you should just leave. She's fine where she is. She's well taken care of here." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"But---"  
  
"Kagome you should just go...maybe I'll see you around." Lauren said slowly.  
  
Kagome looked at her friend. She wasn't believing what she was hearing. Her friend wanted to live with the enemy. Inu Yasha's evil half brother who wanted nothing but to kill Inu Yasha and take his father's sword. 


End file.
